


Der gute Doktor und der Profiler

by Secreta



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secreta/pseuds/Secreta
Summary: Doktor Spencer Reid hat nach einigen anstrengenden Monaten im BAU in San José / Kalifornien an der Universität eingeschrieben, um sich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen, als das was in Quantico geschieht. In einem Café lernt er einen Mann kennen, der seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit weckt.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Der Serienmörder und der Diabetiker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Good Doctor (Serie - 2017) und seine Welt gehören David Shore. Criminal Minds und seine Welt gehören Jeff Davis. Dies ist eine Fanstory. Sie dient nur zum Lesen und keinerlei kommerziellem Zweck.
> 
> Zeitpunkt: Also, bevor sich hier jemand beschwert wegen der Zeitlinien der zwei Serien: Es ist eine Alternative Universe Crossover Story. Zeitlinien spielen hier also keine Rolle.
> 
> Beta: elli
> 
> Widmung: Vickysnape
> 
> Vorwort: Ich schreibe diese Fanfiction in dieser heutigen Zeit, in der das Motto heisst. *Bleibt zu Hause. Schränkt eure realen Kontakte ein.*. Ehrlich, es zieht an Gemüts und der einzige Fluchtort, den ich momentan habe, um mich von der Pandemie zu distanzieren, ist meine Kreativität. Entweder male ich oder ich schreibe. Und diese Geschichte fing an, Mitte Januar in meinem Kopf herumzugeistern. Ich fragte mich, wie es wäre, wenn meine Lieblingscharaktere Doktor Spencer Reid von Criminal Minds und Doktor Shaun Murphy aus The Good Doctor aufeinandertreffen würden. Lest es einmal selbst. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Endresultat. Mir gefällt es, zu schreiben und dabei für einen Augenblick die Tragödie auf dieser Welt so zu vergessen.

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Serienmörder und der Diabetiker**

Der Assistentsarzt von St. Bonaventure, Doktor Shaun Murphy, sass in einem seiner Lieblingscafés und wartete auf Doktor Aaron Glassman. Ein Blick auf die Uhr liess ihn erkennen, dass sein Mentor sich leicht verspätete. Shaun machte sich darüber aber keine Sorgen. Sie hatten noch genug Zeit zum Frühstücken, wie immer am Montag. Wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, hätte Dr. Glassman ihn schon längst angerufen, damit Shaun alleine frühstücken konnte.

In diesem Café bekam Shaun immer seine Pancakes mit Schokoladenstückchen und ein Glas Milch dazu. Das war sein Lieblingsfrühstück, das er gerne einmal in der Woche mit Dr. Glassman hier einnahm.

Der Besitzerin des Cafés musste er seine Bestellung nicht mehr mitteilen, sie kannte ihn schon lange genug, um zu wissen, was er sich am Montag immer bestellte. Dr. Glassman und Shaun waren seit einigen Monaten hier Stammgäste. Glassman war mit ihm eines Tages hier gewesen, um das Café mit Shaun auszuprobieren. Shaun hatte die Pancakes für sehr gut befunden, seitdem kamen sie jeden Montag etwa um die gleiche Uhrzeit hierher. Entweder kam Shaun von der Nachtschicht hierher, oder ging nach dem Frühstück arbeiten. Für Shaun war das keine grosse Umstellung, da er lieber hier frühstückte als in der Cafeteria im Krankenhaus.

Vor sich hatte Shaun eine Fachzeitschrift aufgeschlagen, um noch zu lesen, bis Dr. Glassman kommen würde. Es war für ihn heute Morgen schwieriger als sonst, sich auf den Artikel zu konzentrieren. Der Vorfall, die sich vor einigen Tagen mit Lea Dilallo ereignet hatte, belastete ihn immer noch sehr. Auch wenn er an diesem Abend seiner Wut Luft gemacht hatte. Die Bilder tauchten immer wieder in seinem Kopf auf. Fast hätte er ihr Auto mit einem Baseballschläger zertrümmert, weil er so wütend auf sie gewesen war, aber etwas in seinem Inneren hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Dafür hatte er Lea saftig seine Meinung gesagt.

An dem Abend, als Shaun ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, hatte er sich verletzt gefühlt von ihrer Zurückweisung. In dem Moment, als sie ihre Worte ausgesprochen hatte, beim Abendessen bei ihm, wurde ihm auch einiges klar. Lea wollte mit ihm keine persönliche Beziehung, wegen seines Autismus und doch wollte sie weiterhin seine beste Freundin bleiben? Shaun verstand das nicht, weiter verstand er nicht, wieso konnte sie mit ihm befreundet sein, aber wollte keine Liebesbeziehung mit ihm eingehen? Shaun hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er als Freund nicht ernst genommen wurde.

Doktor Aaron Glassman – der Direktor des Krankenhauses, in dem Shaun arbeite - war deswegen ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens. Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück konnte Shaun seine Routine behalten und mit Dr. Glassman über seine Probleme sprechen.

Shaun arbeitete seit drei Jahren als Assistentsarzt in der Chirurgie, und es war nicht immer einfach gewesen, von seinen Kollegen und seinem Chef akzeptiert zu werden. Aber seit einiger Zeit schien alles zu stimmen und auch sein Chef - Dr. Melendez -hatte Shaun zu verstehen gegeben, als Carly sich von Shaun getrennt und Lea ihm den Laufpass gegeben hatte, dass es weiter gehen musste. Er durfte nicht wegen einer verflossenen Liebe seinen Kopf in den Sand stecken. Nicht Shaun Murphy, der hart darum kämpfen musste, um überhaupt dort zu sein, wo er jetzt war.

Claire Browne, Alex Park und sogar Morgan Reznick gaben sich Mühe, ihn einzubinden in ihre Gespräche, egal um was es ging, da sie wussten, dass Shaun sehr wohl lernfähig sein konnte, auch wenn es manchmal holprig war oder er länger brauchte, um etwas zu verstehen. Shaun wurde aber besser und lernte nach und nach, mit seinen Kollegen zu kommunizieren und seine sozialen Kontakte zu pflegen. Das war in diesem Beruf wichtig, vor allem wegen des Umgangs mit Patienten.

Shaun nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass noch nicht viele Menschen im Café saßen. Die meisten holten ihren Kaffee vorne an der Theke ab und verschwanden schnell wieder. Er selber sass am Fenster, auf einem seiner Lieblingsplätze in diesem Café. Von hier aus konnte er nach draussen blicken, die Menschen kamen ihm nicht zu nah, wenn sie rein oder raus gingen und er hatte die Caféeingang gut im Blickfeld.

Der junge Mann sah kurz auf, als das Glöckchen erklang, das sich immer meldete, wenn die Tür des Cafés auf- oder zuging. Als er sah, dass es nur ein anderer, fremder Mann mit kurzem, lockigem Haar und nicht Dr. Glassman war, senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf seine Zeitschrift.

Doktor Spencer Reid schlenderte gemächlich durch die Strassen und war auf dem Weg zum Café, das ihm von einem der Doktoranten empfohlen worden war, da es dort angeblich den besten Kaffee der Welt geben sollte. Seit etwa zwei Wochen war er jetzt in San José.

San José, diesen Ort hatte Spencer schlussendlich für sein freiwilliges Exil ausgesucht. Diese Stadt hatte einige positive Eigenschaften. Es war nicht so kalt wie in Washington um diese Jahreszeit, die Universität hatte einige interessante Fachgebiete, aber das Beste war: Es lag am anderen Ende der USA - an der Westküste, über 4600 Kilometer von Washington D.C. entfernt. Ein guter Ort, um einmal eine Pause zu machen.

In seinem Team war in letzter Zeit einiges schiefgelaufen. Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn nicht zuletzt Emily Prentiss aufgetaucht wäre, die mit JJ Jareau vor über acht Monaten noch ihren Tod inszeniert hatte. Natürlich war Aaron *Hotch* Hotchner involviert gewesen, er hatte die Entscheidung darüber getroffen und die Verantwortung dazu übernommen. Aber auf ihn war Spencer nicht so sauer wie auf JJ.

Die routinemässige Anhörung, die nach Emilys Wiederauferstehung stattgefunden hatte, zerrte an den Nerven des gesamten Teams. Das Schlimmste war für Spencer aber gewesen, wie das Team einige Monate zuvor auseinandergenommen worden war. Angefangen mit JJs Versetzung ins Pentagon, bis zu Emilys angeblichem Tod oder Hotchs Abkommandierung zu einer Spezialeinheit für einige Monate. Als Spencer bei der Anhörung seine Aussage machen musste wegen des Falls Ian Doyle, kam ihm auch das erste Mal wieder der Gedanke, erneut mit Dilaudid anzufangen. Das war ein Zeichen für ihn, dass er stoppen musste.

Das hatte Spencer zu der Entscheidung bewogen, sich für eine Weile aus der BAU zurückzuziehen und sich wieder einmal dem Studium zu widmen. Er wollte sein Wissen an der Universität um einen weiteren Bachelor erweitern. Er wollte einfach die nächste Zeit hier geniessen, um seinen Kopf wieder frei zu kriegen. Er musste die ganzen Geschehnisse der letzten Monate verarbeiten.

Auch wenn Spencer für einige Zeit hier leben würde, war er für sein Team weiterhin erreichbar. Sein Team griff gerne auf das wandernde Lexikon zurück, das schon drei Doktortitel in der Tasche hatte sowie mehrere Bachelors. Hauptsächlich bekam er Anrufe von Penelope Garcia, die als erstes immer wissen wollte, wie es ihm ging, da sie sich für ihn wie eine grosse Schwester verantwortlich fühlte. Danach kam dann die eigentliche Anfrage. Das Team brauchte immer wieder Informationen von ihm. Spencer war nun mal eine zuverlässige Quelle.

Doktor Spencer Reid war für das BAU-Team einfach nicht wegzudenken und er selber wollte auch nicht für immer fernbleiben. Aber jetzt brauchte er einfach für sich eine längere Pause, da dieser Job wirklich nicht immer einfach war und manchmal zu wenig Zeit zwischen den Fällen lag, um diese auch innerlich richtig abschliessen zu können.

Spencer ging, nachdem er an der Theke seine Bestellung abgegeben hatte, gemächlich an eine der freien Tische, wo er das Café gut im Auge hatte, nicht weit von Shaun Murphys Tisch. Als er seinen bestellten Kaffee bekam sowie auch zusätzlich drei Donuts, packte er eine Handvoll Zuckerpäckchen und fing an, seinen Kaffee zu versüssen.

Er wusste, diese Monstermischung würde seinen Blutzuckerspiegel ins Nirwana hochjagen, aber das war ihm in diesem Augenblick egal. Gesunde Ernährung war gerade etwas, mit dem Spencer auf Kriegsfuss stand, weil er für sich alleine nicht kochte. Normalerweise sorgte sein Team - besonders JJ - dafür, dass er ordentlich und vor allem gesund ass. Aber hier war es gerade wie im Phantasialand und niemand würde ihm vorschreiben, was er zu essen oder zu trinken hatte in den nächsten paar Monaten.

Auf seine Umgebung achtete Spencer in diesen Augenblick nicht wirklich. Er widmete gerade seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Kaffee. Es musste einfach alles stimmen mit der Milch und dem Zucker. Als sein Kaffee perfekt war, nahm er sein Buch hervor. Leicht ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er noch nicht dazu gekommen war, sich ein neues zu besorgen. Er musste das heute ändern. Spencer biss in seine erste Leckerei, einen pinkfarbenen Donut und seufzte zufrieden. Ja, der Tipp war gut, er würde wohl so oft, wie er konnte, hierherkommen. Schon die Donuts waren der Hammer.

Shaun Murphy hatte kurz aufgesehen, als der fremde Mann sich an einen der anderen Tische setzte. Sein Blick blieb kurz auf dessen Hände gerichtet und er war milde gesagt, geschockt, wie viel Zucker der Fremde in den Kaffee warf. Ihm entgingen auch nicht die Donuts, die auf dem Teller neben dem Kaffee lagen. Im Kopf fing er gleich an zu rechnen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis der Mann zu einem Diabetiker wurde, wenn er das jeden Tag tun würde. Shaun wäre am liebsten zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn medizinisch aufgeklärt, was es bedeutete, jeden Tag so viel Zucker zu konsumieren.

Bevor Shaun irgendeine Entscheidung treffen und seinen Plan durchführen konnte, erschien Dr. Glassman in seinem Sichtfeld. Der ältere Mann entschuldigte sich für die Verspätung, aber seine Frau Debbie hatte ihn noch aufgehalten und dann musste er noch seinen Autoschlüssel suchen. Kurz darauf bestellten sie ihr Frühstück.

„Wie geht es dir, Shaun?“, er wusste, dass Shaun wegen Lea zu kämpfen hatte. Angefangen an dem katastrophalen Abend, an dem Shaun ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, bis hin zu der Geschichte, dass Shaun Leas Auto mit einem Baseballschläger hatte demolieren wollte.

Die Besitzerin des Cafés kam vorbei und stellte ihnen das frische Frühstück hin, dann verschwand sie wieder.

„Ich mag darüber nicht reden.“, sagte Shaun, als sie weg war. Er sah Dr. Glassman nicht an. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, sich um sein Frühstück zu kümmern.

Spencer konnte das Gespräch nicht überhören, da er nicht weit von ihnen sass. Er war eigentlich nicht so, aber er fand dieses Gespräch interessant und auch den jungen Mann, der jetzt leicht verärgert wirkte, nachdem der ältere Mann eine Frage nach seinem Befinden gestellt hatte. Spencer fing automatisch an, das Ganze zu analysieren.

„Shaun, dein Verhalten ihr gegenüber war an dem Abend nicht wirklich freundlich. Du wolltest ihr Auto mit einem Baseballschläger kaputtmachen. So etwas tut man nicht.", ermahnte ihn Dr. Glassman. „Sei froh, dass Lea so nachsichtig war und nicht die Polizei eingeschaltet hat, denn sonst wäre es zu einer Katastrophe gekommen. Sogar Ärger mit dem Krankenhaus hätte es gegeben. Wäre der Ärger für dich wirklich so viel wert gewesen?“, fragte er ihn mit einem sanfteren Ton. Der ältere Mann wollte Shaun nicht verärgern, sondern nur erklären, was sein Verhalten für Konsequenzen gehabt hätte, wenn er wirklich Leas Auto demoliert hätte.

Der Profiler tat so, als würde er weiterlesen. Er hatte damit kein Problem, gleichzeitig zu lesen und zuzuhören. Er studierte gerne solches Verhalten von anderen Menschen. Es war lehrreich.

„Ich bin wütend auf sie!", schoss es aus Shaun heraus und schob eine Gabel voller Pancakes in seinen Mund. Sein Blick wirkte jetzt dunkler. Das Thema war ihm definitiv unangenehm.

Der Direktor seufzte und redete beruhigend weiter auf Shaun ein. „Ihr müsst miteinander reden, eine Lösung finden, nicht dass die Streitigkeiten sich auf deine Arbeit im Krankenhaus auswirken.“

Spencer warf einen Blick Richtung Fenster, als würde er etwas Bestimmtes anschauen und sah auf Shaun. Spencer erkannte, dass Shaun wirklich wütend war. Seine eine Hand hielt die Gabel so fest, als wollte er gleich jemanden damit erstechen, die andere Hand ruhte auf dem Tisch.

„Ich werde sie ignorieren.“, entschied Shaun und nahm dann wieder etwas von seinem Essen.

Dr. Glassman seufzte und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „So einfach wird es nicht gehen, Shaun. Und das weisst du.“

Spencers Blick fiel erneut auf das ungleiche Paar. Der junge Mann war für Spencer definitiv interessant. Er fragte sich, ob er ein Serienmörder werden könnte, verwarf aber den Gedanken schnell wieder. So was würde sich viel früher festigen. Vermutlich war dieser Mensch harmlos und hatte einfach einen schlechten Tag. So wie Spencer herausgehört hatte, hatte er ziemliche Beziehungsprobleme.

Hier wurde Spencer klar, dass er nicht so schnell Vorurteile fällen sollte, nur weil jemand einen schlechten Tag hatte. Aber nicht nur das, hier störte ihn auch wieder, dass er nicht abschalten und sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er die beiden weiter. Er war wirklich neugierig geworden, vor allem er versuchte ein Profil von dem jungen Mann zu erstellen. Allerdings war das gar nicht so einfach, da dessen Verhalten nicht das eines gewöhnlichen Menschen war. Irgendetwas war an ihm sonderbar.

Dr. Glassman sah Shaun mit einem gewissen Mitgefühl an. Shaun faltete irgendwann seine Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch und sah über Aarons Schulter hinweg. Das restliche Pancakes auf dem Teller liess er stehen. „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr.", sagte er trocken und wirkte nicht mehr wütend, sondern traurig.

„Lass ein wenig Gras über die Sache wachsen und dann redet noch einmal miteinander.", ermutigte ihn sein Mentor.

„Es gibt nichts zu reden. Ihre Aussage war eindeutig. Sie möchte mich nicht als Freund, weil ich Autist bin.", sagte er sichtlich niedergeschlagen.

„Es tut mir leid, Shaun, dass ich dir hier nicht weiterhelfen kann. Versuch dich davon zu distanzieren, es darf nicht deine Arbeit im Krankenhaus beeinflussen, das weisst du, oder? Und du hast morgen wieder eine Operation, die du leitest, für Dr. Lim ist das Ausbildungsprogramm sehr wichtig, wie auch für Dr. Melendez."

Diese Informationen waren für Spencer mehr als nur spannend. Sein Gehirn lief ein wenig Marathon mit den neuen Erkenntnissen aus dem Gespräch. Dieser Shaun war ein autistischer Arzt und davon gab es nicht wirklich viele. Spencer selbst kannte nicht einmal einen Autisten.

„Ich bin Chirurg und ich will es auch bleiben", sagte Shaun entschlossen. Er würde es nicht von einer Frau kaputt machen lassen. Es reichte ihm schon, dass er im zweiten Jahr um seinen Stand kämpfen musste, weil Dr. Han ihn aus dem Weg haben wollte.

„Gut - das wollte ich von dir hören, Shaun!", sagte Dr. Glassman zufrieden und lächelte ein wenig. „Und jetzt iss weiter, du musst bald los, nicht dass dein Chef noch sauer auf dich wird." Sie assen dann weiter und sprachen über belanglose Themen. Dr. Glassman war froh, dass Shaun einsah, dass er seine Karriere nicht weiter auf Spiel setzen durfte nur wegen Liebeskummer.

Weiter hörte Spencer gar nicht mehr zu, da sein Handy in seiner Tasche vibrierte. Er seufzte und nahm es heraus. Entspannte sich aber, als er sah, dass es nur Garcia war. Also brauchte sein Team wieder einmal Informationen. Sicher meldete sie sich mindestens einmal am Tag bei ihm, aber er hatte sich gerade kurz zuvor mit ihr privat ausgetauscht in seiner 1-Zimmer Wohnung, in der er wohnte, solange er hier studierte. Aber jetzt schien es sich um etwas Dringenderes zu handeln.

„Reid.“, meldete er fast widerwillig. Garcia klickte man nur in einem absoluten Notfall weg, sonst riskierte man, dass sie sich bitter rächte.

Die Blondine am anderen Ende der Leitung fing gleich an zu sprechen. „Hey Wunderknabe. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe...", und dann legte sie los und sprudelte heraus, was benötigt wurde. Sie warf mit medizinischen Fachausdrücken, die sie von ihrem Bildschirm ablas, nur so um sich und tippte etwas. Sie war nun mal multitaskingfähig und suchte daher parallel noch nach anderen Infos, die das Team brauchte.

Spencer hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und gab sein Feedback. Er half Garcia, ein Profil zusammenzustellen und zeichnete vor seinem geistigen Auge einen Plan mit den Informationen, die er von Garcia per Telefon bekam. Er versuchte, ihr beim Eingrenzen des Suchgebiets zu helfen und die passenden medizinischen Informationen hinzuzufügen. „Wenn das nicht hilft, schick mir die Daten per Handy…“, er warf ein paar Beispiele ein, was es medizinisch sein konnte, wenn bestimmte Laborwerte vorlagen. Er war nicht wirklich ein Spezialist dafür und hatte sich auch nie wirklich damit auseinandergesetzt. Er kannte nur Informationen, die er entweder einmal gelesen oder gehört hatte. „Ich weiss, dass die Informationen nicht gerade viel sind, aber ich hoffe, es reicht, um euch weiter zu helfen Ich denke in der Uni-Bücherei werde ich mehr...“, er wollte weitersprechen, aber wurde überraschendweise von jemand anderem unterbrochen.

„Ihre Informationen sind nicht korrekt.“ Shaun hatte unabsichtlich zugehört, als er aufgestanden war. Er konnte es nicht überhören, vor allem als dieser mit medizinischen Fachwörtern um sich warf. Die hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit gleich geweckt, weil er wusste, was daran falsch war. Nebenher hatte er seine Sachen eingepackt und seinen Rucksack geschultert. Er war an Spencers Tisch vorbeigegangen, als dieser wieder etwas sagte, was nicht hundertprozentig korrekt war, weswegen er sich entschloss, etwas in das Telefonat einzuwerfen. Er schwankte leicht, sah Spencer nicht an, als er dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte und wiederholte noch einmal seine Aussage: „Ihre Informationen sind nicht korrekt.“

Shaun fing an, Spencer zu korrigieren, ohne ihn dabei einmal anzuschauen. Shaun zählte eine Liste auf. Es waren ziemlich viele Informationen und Spencer wagte nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen. Der Agent wusste, dass Garcia am anderen Ende der Leitung auch zuhörte, denn er hatte schnell das Mikro eingeschaltet, als der Arzt angefangen hatte zu sprechen.

Der junge Arzt ratterte eine Liste runter, sein Gehirn arbeitete und hatte einige Werte und Organe vor seinen Augen. Dann wurde er plötzlich still und es schien ihm einzufallen, dass er arbeiten gehen musste. „Ich muss gehen. Ich komme sonst zu spät zur Arbeit.“, dann ging er ohne weitere Worte weg. Als wäre die Unterbrechung nicht da gewesen. Er wartete nicht auf Spencers Reaktion. Shaun musste gehen, Dr. Glassman wartete im Auto schon auf ihn, dieser war verwundert, dass Shaun nicht gleich mitgekommen war.

Spencer hatte das Mikro wieder deaktiviert und nahm das Handy wieder ans Ohr. Er war über den Unbekannten leicht irritiert. „Es ist unhöflich, etwas in den Raum zu werfen ohne weitere Begründung und einfach davon zu gehen.", rief er dem Kerl hinterher. Shaun hatte ihn gehört, aber sagte nichts. Er verliess das Café und stieg in Dr. Glassmans Auto ein. Spencer sah nur noch, wie sie wegfuhren.

„Was war das?“, fragte Garcia neugierig am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Das versuche ich noch herauszufinden. Kannst du mit den Informationen etwas anfangen?“, fragte Spencer nach.

„Es war eine Menge Informationen. Ich setze mich dran und melde mich später wieder, wenn ich es ausgewertet habe. Garcia aus.“, sie kappte die Verbindung.

Spencer seufzte und fragte sich wirklich, was das für ein Auftritt des Arztes war. Der andere Mann wurde für ihn noch interessanter, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen, es war auch für ihn Zeit zu gehen. Die Uni rief.

**xxxXXXXxxXXXxxx**

In den nächsten Tagen kehrte er immer wieder in das Café zurück. Er sah Shaun erstaunlicherweise aber nicht mehr, was ihn doch ein wenig enttäuschte. Er hatte sich aus reiner Neugier in der Bibliothek einige Informationen über Autismus besorgt und gelesen.

Dieser Arzt, das wusste Spencer, war nicht nur Autist, er besass auch eine Inselbegabung, die er in einem Krankenhaus als Arzt einsetzen konnte. Was faszinierend für Spencer war. Dazu kam: Die Informationen von diesem Arzt waren für Garcia sehr hilfreich gewesen und hatten einen Beitrag geleistet, den Fall erfolgreich abzuschliessen.

Spencer erstaunte es, dass er seit Tagen diesen jungen Arzt nicht mehr sah, weil Autisten eigentlich einen geplanten Tagesablauf führten. Anscheinend war es bei diesem Arzt anders und er konnte seinen Tagesverlauf anpassen. Wenn Spencer darüber nachdachte, war es logisch. Shaun war Arzt und musste wohl ebenso in Schichten arbeiten wie andere Ärzte im Krankenhaus auch und so konnte nicht jeder Tag gleich sein. Also war dieser Mann ein Autist, der gelernt hatte, sich anzupassen.

Eine weitere Besonderheit, da nicht jeder Autist dazu fähig war. Es hing immer davon ab, wie der Verlauf der Krankheit war, wie stark die neurologische Störung war und in welchem Umfeld dieser Mensch aufwuchs. Es gab so viele Arten von Autismus und auch wenn man diesem jungen Mann ansah, dass er sonderbar war, schien Shaun sein Leben doch eigenständig in Griff zu haben.

An diesem Montagmorgen war Spencer recht früh in diesem Café. Er hatte nicht mehr schlafen können, da einer seiner Alpträume ihn wieder einmal heimgesucht hatte. Er hatte ein Buch vor sich aufgeschlagen, sein Kaffee stand daneben - mit viel Zucker natürlich - und seine leckeren Donuts. Ja, so war es gut, so war er zufrieden und würde seine Lebensgeister wieder zurückkehren lassen. Er sah kurz auf, als das Türglöckchen erklang und sah den jungen Arzt wieder. Er senkte seinen Blick wieder auf sein Handy, er musste noch einige Nachrichten beantworten. Derek hatte ihm geschrieben, ihn antwortete Spencer hin und wieder, aber auch den anderen. Auf JJ und Emily reagierte er aber eher selten und verhalten, und immer nur mit kurzen Antworten.

Shaun betrat wie jeden Montag das Café. Es passte zu seinem Tagesverlauf und er würde mit seinem Mentor hier wieder Pancakes essen. Er steuerte auf seinen gewohnten Platz zu. Die Beisitzerin winkte ihm freundlich zu und lächelte. Shaun erwiderte Ihr Lächeln zurückhaltend und winkte ihr kurz zu. Sie war für ihn kein Fremder mehr. Dr. Glassman hatte ihm beigebracht, sozial zu agieren, wenn er begrüsst wurde. Shaun hatte es gelernt und sich angepasst.

Es war niemandem entgangen, dass er in den letzten paar Monaten Fortschritte gemacht hatte, was das anging - und Fortschritte vor allem auch in Sachen Kommunikation. Einige Mitarbeiter im Krankenhaus, die mit Shaun eng zu tun hatten, waren überzeugt, dass es mit seiner früheren Beziehung mit Carly zu tun hatte, dass er gelernt hatte, besser damit umzugehen.

Der Arzt hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, wie viel Zucker Spencer gerade in seinen Kaffee warf. Shaun war davon nicht begeistert. Wortlos setzte er sich dann hin, nachdem er seinen Rucksack abgestellt und seine Jacke über den Stuhl gehängt hatte.

Spencer bekam den Blick des Arztes am Rande mit. Er warf eine weitere Zuckerportion in seinen Kaffee und rührte um. Aufmerksam sah er zu, wie sich der Strudel bewegte. Der Kaffee müsste jetzt perfekt sein. Dass Shaun ihn dabei beobachtete, störte ihn nicht. Spencer war überzeugt, dass der Arzt gerade berechnete, wie lange es noch dauerte, bis Spencer einen Zuckerschock erlitt.

Shaun wurde abgelenkt, als sein Handy losging. Er nahm den Anruf entgegen, als er sah, wer es war. „Murphy.“ Der Direktor von St. Bonaventure entschuldigte sich, dass er es heute nicht zum Frühstück schaffen würde, da er direkt ins Krankenhaus fahren musste. Letzte Nacht war etwas vorgefallen und der Vorstand hatte eine Sitzung einberufen.

„Wenn du möchtest, gehen wir heute Abend etwas essen, wenn du Feierabend hast. Ich weiss, du magst..." Dr. Glassman schlug ein Lokal vor, von dem er wusste, dass Shaun es mochte.

„Okay. In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“ Shaun beendete kurz darauf die Verbindung. Er hatte damit kein Problem, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er alleine hier frühstückte.

Nach dem kurzen Telefonat, bestellte Shaun bei der Besitzerin sein übliches Frühstück. „Dr. Glassman kommt heute nicht, ich werde alleine frühstücken, Mrs. Bine.", sagte er zu ihr. Die Besitzerin lächelte und ging, um für ihn das Frühstück zu machen. Sie wusste genau, was Shaun wollte, seitdem er zum ersten Mal hierhergekommen war.

Während Shaun nun auf sein Frühstück wartete, nahm er ein Fachbuch aus dem Rucksack und legte das Handy daneben. Sein Handy würde ihn informieren, wenn er zur Arbeit gehen musste.

Der Agent hatte die Worte des Arztes vernommen und sah ihn neugierig an. Sein Buch hatte er schon fertiggelesen und die Nachrichten auf dem Handy beantwortet. Er nahm dann ein neues Buch aus der Tasche, diesmal ging es darum, eine Studie zu lesen, die seine Mutter betraf. Er suchte nebenher immer noch Lösungen für sie, um ihr weitere gute Tage zu ermöglichen. Dann nahm er sein Handy und wählte Garcia Nummer.

Sie sprachen miteinander über Neuigkeiten, danach bat Spencer sie, ihm den neusten Bericht der Medikamentenstudie zu schicken, die seiner Mutter vielleicht helfen konnte. Er wollte mehr davon erfahren und bat drum, dass sie Daten auf sein Handy schickte, die er dann später in der Uni ausdrucken konnte. Er liebte es, alles in Papierform in seinen Händen zu halten.

Shaun frühstückte friedlich, er hatte um sich herum alles ausgeblendet und las nebenher die Lektüre von einer Arbeit, die ihn interessierte. Shaun musste sich langsam aber sicher darüber Gedanken machen, in welche Richtung er in der Chirurgie weiter gehen wollte. Es gab verschiedene Fachbereiche, die ihn interessierten. Er ass nebenbei zu Ende. Irgendwann ging der Alarm von Shauns Handy los. Da er ja alleine war, musste er selbst alles unter Kontrolle halten, und er durfte nicht spät zur Arbeit kommen.

Im dritten Jahr war er bis jetzt kaum spät gekommen und daran wollte er nichts ändern. Er packte seine Sachen ein und sein Blick landete auf Spencers Kaffee, dieser hatte sich gerade einen neuen bestellt und gab erneut übermässig viel Zucker hinzu. Shaun machte seinen Mund auf und wieder zu. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Dr. Glassman ihm einmal gesagt hatte: Wenn es geht, nicht einzumischen in Sachen, die ihn nichts angingen - und wenn er die Menschen nicht kannte.

Shaun zuckte mit der Schulter. Wenn der Mann je in seinem Krankenhaus landen und er dessen Blutzuckerwerte ablesen würde, dann konnte er ihn das sagen, was ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag, aber jetzt war es besser, sich raus zu halten. Shaun bezahlte kurz darauf und ging.

Spencer war sehr wohl Shauns Blick aufgefallen, als er seine neue Tasse Kaffee wieder mit Zucker beladen hatte. Er hatte den Blick erwidert, zuletzt sogar provozierend. Er hatte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken können. Er hatte gehofft, dass der junge Arzt ihn darauf ansprechen würde, aber dann bemerkt, dass dieser innegehalten hatte und endlich entschlossen und wortlos gegangen war. Was Spencer leicht bedauerte, er wollte gerne mit diesem jungen Mann in ein richtiges Gespräch kommen.

Der Agent lehnte sich zurück und hob seine Tasse an, seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu seinem Team zurück. Er dachte darüber nach, wie lange man ihn wohl in Ruhe lassen würde, bevor er zurückmusste. Er hoffte, dass er wenigstens ein Semester fertig machen konnte. Er fand die Uni gerade sehr entspannend - und diesen Doktor Shaun Murphy überaus spannend.


	2. Zimmer auf Zeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Good Doctor (Serie - 2017) und seine Welt gehören David Shore. Criminal Minds und seine Welt gehören Jeff Davis. Dies ist eine Fanstory. Sie dient nur zum Lesen und keinerlei kommerziellem Zweck.
> 
> Zeitpunkt: Also, bevor sich hier jemand beschwert wegen der Zeitlinien der zwei Serien: Es ist eine Alternative Universe Crossover Story. Zeitlinien spielen hier also keine Rolle.
> 
> Beta: elli

**Kapitel 2**

**Zimmer auf Zeit**

Am nächsten Montag erschien Shaun wie üblich im Café. Es war früher als sonst. Kein Wunder, er kam aus der Nachtschicht. Man sah ihm die Müdigkeit sehr wohl an, aber er hatte das Frühstück mit Dr. Glassman nicht absagen wollen, da ihm das Frühstück am Montag einfach zu wichtig war. Er bestellte einen Tee und setzte sich an seinen Platz. Er brauchte etwas, um munterer zu werden, bis sein Mentor kommen würde.

Es war vor einigen Tagen ein heftiges Erdbeben in San José gewesen. Es hatte Tote und Verletzte gegeben. Er selbst war, ausser mit ein paar Blutergüssen und Schrammen abgesehen, unverletzt geblieben. Nur es war damals eine harte Nacht gewesen. Er hatte gearbeitet.

Dr. Glassman, Dr. Melendez und sogar Lea waren in diesem einen Gebäude gewesen, das teilweise eingestürzt war. Lea und Dr. Glassman war zum Glück nichts geschehen, aber sein Lehrer - Dr. Melendez - war gestorben. Dieser war noch im Einsatz gewesen, als die Verletzten vor Ort versorgt wurden, aber er starb danach an den Folgen seiner eigenen Verletzungen im Krankenhaus.

Shaun, wie auch der Rest des Teams waren natürlich darüber sehr geschockt. Vor allem konnte Shaun Claire nicht helfen. Sie war am Boden zerstört und wirkte untröstlich. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Claire in Neil Melendez verliebt gewesen war und dieser ihr sogar seine Liebe vor seinem Tod noch gestanden hatte.

Shaun selbst war mit Dr. Lim, Alex und Claire vor Ort gewesen und er hatte doch nach Lea gesucht. Als er durch die Schlupflöcher gerobbt war zwischen den Trümmern, um nach ihr zu suchen, war auch noch sein toter Bruder wie eine Vision aufgetaucht, und hatte nicht verstanden, wieso Shaun nach Lea suchte. Vor allem, nachdem sie beide so im Streit auseinander gegangen waren. Dem Arzt war es irgendwie wichtig gewesen, er konnte es nicht erklären. Schlussendlich hatte Shaun nicht Lea, sondern Vera gefunden. Er hatte sich dann auf sie konzentriert und versucht, ihr Leben zu retten. Ihre Rettung aus den Trümmern war erfolgreich, weil Shaun zuletzt ihr Bein amputiert hatte.

Nach dem Einsatz war er Lea draussen begegnet. Sie hatten miteinander gesprochen. Lea hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie ihn doch liebte, aber Shaun konnte das nicht verstehen. Er wollte auch nicht so recht daran glauben, da er sich einfach immer noch tief verletzt fühlte und traurig war über ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Lea hatte ihn sogar zuletzt geküsst. Darüber war Shaun überrascht und gleichzeitig wuchs sein Misstrauen gegenüber dem ganzen Verhältnis zwischen ihnen. Den Kuss hatte Shaun nicht erwidern können – vor einem Monat hätte er sicherlich anders gehandelt.

In diesen Augenblick dachte er nochmal über das Gespräch mit Vera nach, dass er unten inmitten der Trümmer mit ihr geführt hatte, als sie auf den Rettungsdienst warten mussten. Es war ein intensives Gespräch über ihre Beziehungen gewesen und dadurch, dass er sich ausgesprochen hatte und ihm jemand zuhörte, konnte Shaun klar werden, was er wirklich noch für Lea empfand. Die Gefühle zu ihr waren wohl vergangen wie auch seine Verliebtheit. Shaun konnte nicht ahnen, dass Lea oben das Gespräch mit angehört hatte. Vermutlich hatten Adrenalin und Stress, die das Erdbeben bei ihr ausgelöst hatte, zu ihrem Handeln ihm gegenüber geführt.

Lea hatte Shaun nach dem Kuss losgelassen, enttäuscht und gleichzeitig auch verwirrt darüber gewirkt, wieso sich Shaun nicht über den Kuss gefreut hatte. So wie Shaun war, hatte er nur gesagt, er müsse gehen. Er hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, mit dem nächsten Krankenwagen zurück nach St. Bonaventure zu fahren. Seitdem ging Shaun Lea aus dem Weg im Krankenhaus, da sie dort ja die IT-Abteilung leitete.

An diesem Montagmorgen sass Shaun nun hier. Er war müde und wusste, dass er Schlaf brauchte. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen. Sicher hatte er nach dem Erdbeben frei gehabt, aber es war nicht genug gewesen, um die ganzen neuen Umstände zu verarbeiten. Vor allem versuchte er, Leas plötzliche Wandlung ihm gegenüber zu verstehen und mit Dr. Melendez plötzlichem Ableben klar zu kommen.

Doktor Spencer Reid war froh zu sehen, dass das Café noch stand. Er war die letzte Woche nach dem Erdbeben nicht mehr hier gewesen, da einiges los gewesen war.

Er bestellte an der Theke sein übliches Frühstück. Gedankenverloren nahm er das Tablett und schaute nicht wirklich hin, wo er hinging. Er stellte sein Tablett auf Dr. Glassmans Platz und setzte sich. Seine Augen klebten an den Unterlagen auf dem Handy, die er nebenher las. Garcia hatte ihm etwas geschickt und wartete auf seine Beurteilung. Er wollte das noch schnell vor der Vorlesung - die Gott sei Dank trotz Erdbeben stattfand – erledigen.

„Hallo ...", Shaun war leicht irritiert. „Ich glaube, Ihr Platz ist da drüben“, er widmete Spencer nur einen kurzen Blick, bevor er über dessen Schulter den Nachbartisch fokussierte.

„Was?", fragte Spencer irritiert und sah sich um. „Oh ... ja ... richtig ... ", er runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie war er in seiner Gedankenwelt so weit weg gewesen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, auf sich und seine Umgebung alleine aufpassen zu müssen. Derek Morgan sorgte sonst dafür, dass er nicht verloren ging, wenn er sich irgendwo eingelesen hatte. Der Profiler versuchte, die Situation zu retten und fragte: „Viel zu tun im Krankenhaus?"

Shaun war überrascht über die Fragenstellung und dachte nach. Natürlich, er erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass er vor einigen Wochen diesen Fremden korrigiert hatte, weil dieser eine Krankheit nicht so richtig diagnostiziert wurde. „Wir haben immer viel zu tun", sagte Shaun, faltete seine Hände vor sich und wich Spencers Blick weiter aus. „Nur, mir gefällt nicht, wie viel sich bei uns gerade ändert“, sagte er zuletzt.

Spencer nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um Shaun zu mustern. Dieser wirkte müde und hatte Augenringe. Er vermutete, dass der Arzt gerade von seiner Nachtschicht kam.

„Das Leben ist eine Anpassung. Das Erdbeben hat meine Unterkunft zerstört. Ich wohne jetzt im Hotel, ich hasse Hotels", erklärte er. „Ich bin sonst ständig in ihnen. Ich hatte gehofft, eine Weile eine normale Wohnung zu haben", er wusste nicht, warum er Shaun das erzählte und begann nebenher, Zucker in seinen Kaffee zu schaufeln. Shaun sah es, aber sagte diesmal nichts, stattdessen hörte er Spencer aufmerksam zu. „Hat es das Krankenhaus auch erwischt? Oder stand es stabiler? Man sollte nicht glauben, dass die Prozentzahl der sicher gebauten Häuser ...", er warf kurzfristig - wie so oft - mit einem Haufen Daten und Statistiken um sich und lud sie in einer extremen Geschwindigkeit über Shaun ab.

Einige Minuten später stoppte Spencer sich selbst, leicht irritiert, dass er nicht von Shaun unterbrochen worden war. Seine Teamkollegen hätten ihn schon längst mit ` _Reid, Reid … Reid_ ` unterbrochen. „Entschuldigung, das passiert mir oft, wenn ich nervös bin“, sagte er und sah den Arzt mit einem leichten Lächeln an. „Ich bin Doktor Spencer Reid“, stellte er sich dann mit einem breiteren Lächeln vor.

Der Autist sah ihn wieder direkt an und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme. „Doktor Shaun Murphy. Es war sehr interessant, Ihnen zuzuhören. Es war erfrischend", gab Shaun zu. „Es ist selten, dass ich jemanden treffe, der sehr genau ist", erklärte er. „Sonst bin ich es meistens. Unser Krankenhaus blieb unbeschädigt. Es ist eins der modernsten Krankenhäuser in dieser Gegend und hat verschiedene Fachgebiete", Shaun zählte sie alle auf. Zuletzt sagte er. „Ich arbeite in der Chirurgie. Ich komme jetzt in mein viertes Jahr", man konnte nicht überhören, dass er doch stolz darauf war.

„Meine Teamkollegen lassen mich meist nicht meine ganzen Daten und Fakten aufzählen. Sie sind zufrieden, wenn sie gehört haben, was sie hören wollten", meinte er und schenkte dem Arzt ein Lächeln. „Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Dr. Murphy. Ich hoffe, es reicht so. Ich schüttele keine Hände."

„Ich mag Berührungen auch nicht", sagte Shaun, ihn schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören „Ich liege in der Annahme richtig, dass Sie nicht Arzt und nicht im medizinischen Bereich tätig sind.“ Er konnte sich noch an ihre erste Begegnung erinnern, weil Spensers Informationen nicht korrekt gewesen waren.

„Ihre Annahme ist richtig. Ich habe meinen Doktortitel in Ingenieurswissenschaften, Chemie und Mathematik. Ansonsten habe ich nur ein paar Bachelors gesammelt, ehe ich mit 22 beim FBI angefangen habe. Ich hoffe, dieses Jahr einen weiteren Bachelortitel in San José abschliessen zu können“, erklärte Spencer. Er platzte dann noch mit der Statistik über die Keimbelastung zum Thema Händeschütteln raus. „Tatsächlich ist es also hygienischer, sich zu küssen als die Hände zu schütteln", schloss Spencer dann seinen Vortrag darüber ab.

Fasziniert sah Shaun ihn an und lauschte aufmerksam dem Vortrag. „Sie überraschen mich", stellte er fest. „Sie sind ein Wunderkind", meinte Shaun. „Ich bin Autist", sagte er dann und beobachtete Spencer, um zu sehen, ob dieser ein Problem damit hatte, da Lea offensichtlich zuerst damit eins hatte und zuletzt dann doch nicht. Er verstand das nicht und fand das alles nur frustrierend.

Spencer ging darüber hinweg und versorgte Shaun mit weiteren Daten und Fakten zum Autismus, Shaun sah ihn nicht direkt an, aber hörte ihm interessiert zu, überrascht, dass er so viel wusste über Autismus. Shaun konnte nicht ahnen, dass Spencer sich nach ihrer ersten Begegnung bereits darüber ausführlich informiert hatte.

Irgendwann stoppte sich Spencer und wurde verlegen. „Entschuldigung. Wie gesagt, normalerweise wirft mir Morgan - mein Kollege - etwas an den Kopf, wenn es so mit mir durchgeht oder mein Chef gibt mir einen seiner Todesblicke, du musst mich einfach bremsen …. Und nein, Wunderkind, das ist fast so schlimm wie Pretty Boy. Morgan nennt mich so, er zieht mich gerne damit auf, weil jeder mit Augen weiss, dass dies definitiv der falsche Begriff ist", er fuchtelte etwas mit den Händen herum, er war Shaun gegenüber nervös. Er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Er war sogar vom «Sie» zum «Du» gerutscht. Er fand es angenehm, mit Shaun zu reden.

„Ich finde es sehr mutig von dir, das Arztstudium durchzuziehen. Mir hat es zu lange gedauert, aber ich verstehe die Spannung darin und Chirurgie ist wirklich die Königsdisziplin davon. Was wird die Spezialisierung?", fragte Spencer interessiert.

Shaun schien es nicht zu stören, dass Spencer ihn so volltextete, er fand das eine nette Abwechslung und ihm war bewusst, dass der Andere einen persönlichen Ton angeschlagen hatte.

„Ich weiss noch nicht. Dr. Glassman meint, ich würde gut in die Neuralgie passen, da ich komplexe Fälle mag. Dr. Andrew ist der Meinung, dass ich in die Herz- und Thoraxchirurgie passen würde. Und Dr. Lim sieht mich in der Unfallchirurgie, wegen meiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe für die Diagnoseerstellung. Das mag ich aber nicht. Es würde mich nicht zufrieden stellen, den Patienten nicht mehr weiter in Beobachtung zu haben, da die Fälle dann in die jeweilige Abteilung weitergeleitet werden würde, wenn die Diagnose steht. In der Notfallaufnahme kann es auch sehr hektisch werden.“ Er sprach aus Erfahrung. Kurz wirkte Shaun nachdenklich, bevor er weitersprach. „Es wird schwierig für mich zu entscheiden. Eigentlich hätte ich heute mit Dr. Melendez ein Gespräch über meinen weiteren Ausbildungsplan gehabt." Shaun ging nicht weiter drauf ein, da es eine Sackgasse für ihn war. Er wusste, dass Dr. Andrew mit ihm dieses Gespräch über seine Spezialisierung führen würde. Er war für die Assistentsärzte von Melendez jetzt verantwortlich.

Shaun lenkte vom Thema ab und meinte: „Du scheinst witzige Kollegen zu haben, ist es normal, dass ihr euch so Namen gebt? Ich werde von Dr. Lim als Genie manchmal bezeichnet", erklärte er.

Interessiert hatte Spencer ihm zugehört und war dann überrascht über die letzte Frage von Shaun. Er verstand schnell, dass Shaun das Thema wechselte, weil ihm bei Dr. Melendez’ Namen unwohl war. Dr. Melendez war sein früherer Lehrer. Jetzt war es Dr. Andrew, so viel hatte Spencer verstanden.

„Nein, es ist nicht normal. Eigentlich gibt es sogar strikte Vorschriften und wir hatten schon ein Seminar darüber, dass solche Begriffe nicht erlaubt sind. Aber wir sind eine Spezialeinheit für Verhaltensanalyse. Wir sind sehr viel gemeinsam unterwegs. Wir sind ein Team. Eine Familie", er seufzte schwer. „Nun, normalerweise hat man nicht wirklich Zeit für das Privatleben, daher sind wir untereinander sehr nah und da tobt man sich einfach aneinander aus", er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Morgan ist vielleicht so was wie ein grosser Bruder. Ich weiss nicht genau. Ich bin Einzelkind und hatte nie wirklich Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen. Alle meine Mitschüler waren deutlich älter ..."

„Das Krankenhaus ist mein zweites zu Hause. Ich verbringe sehr viele Stunden dort. Dr. Glassman ist meine Familie", erklärte Shaun und hatte wieder einmal Spencers Augen ins Visier genommen. „Ich hatte einen Bruder, er ist im Himmel, wie seit einigen Monaten mein Vater. Ich vermisse meinen Bruder sehr, meinen Vater nicht", sagte er nüchtern. Shaun wandte dann seinen Blick wieder von Spencer ab. Es war selten, dass er über Persönliches so offen sprach. „Steve hat jetzt sicher Dr. Melendez kennengelernt, ich hoffe, die beiden werden sich im Himmel gut verstehen."

„Mein Beileid." sagte Spencer ernst, jetzt erklärte es sich für ihn auch, wieso Shaun eine gewisse Traurigkeit ausstrahlte. Spencer konnte nur Vermutungen stellen, dass dieser Dr. Melendez wahrscheinlich beim Erdbeben ums Leben gekommen war. Das war wohl ein grosser Einschnitt in Shauns Leben.

„Dr. Glassman - der Mann, der gerade hereinkommt?“ Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte Spencer gesehen, dass dieser eben das Café betrat. „Ich werde dann besser den Platz räumen, ich möchte deine Routine nicht durcheinanderbringen", sagte Spencer ehrlich. „Ich sollte auch weiter machen, meine Kollegin braucht noch eine Rückmeldung von mir, damit sie ihre Listen verkleinern kann und ich möchte es vor dem Studium erledigt haben. Man sieht sich vielleicht mal wieder, ich bin noch einige Zeit in der Stadt. Danke für die nette Gesellschaft", verabschiedete er sich eilig von Shaun.

„Bye.“ Shaun winkte ihm leicht zu. Er hatte das Gespräch mit Spencer sehr genossen. Es hatte ihn auf andere Gedanken gebracht und seine Müdigkeit für einen Moment völlig vergessen lassen. Spencer nahm sein Tablett mit seinem Frühstück und stand auf, gerade als Dr. Glassman sich in seine Richtung bewegte.

Dr. Glassman war leicht irritiert, aber setzte sich dann wie gewohnt auf seinen Platz, da dieser ja von Spencer geräumt worden war. Er begrüsste seinen Schützling und warf kurz einen Blick Richtung Spencer, bevor er sich dann auf Shaun konzentrierte. Spencer war schon wieder in seine Arbeit für das Team vertieft.

„Guten Morgen, Shaun", begrüsste Dr. Glassman ihn und musterte Shaun besorgt. Er erinnerte sich wieder dran, dass er Nachtschicht gehabt hatte. „Wieso bist du nicht gleich nach Hause gefahren, du siehst müde aus.“

„Guten Morgen, Dr. Glassman. Nein, ich wollte noch mit Ihnen frühstücken“, erwiderte Shaun. „Und wenn ich nicht hierhergekommen wäre, hätte ich nicht mit Dr. Reid sprechen können. Es war ein gutes Gespräch."

„Das ist gut. Es ist immer gut, jemand Neues kennenzulernen", meinte er ehrlich. Er machte sich wirklich über Shaun Sorgen. Der Direktor wusste, dass dieser keine einfache Woche hinter sich gebracht hatte und auch um seinen ehemaligen Lehrer trauerte. „Damit du es nicht von jemand anderem erfährst, Shaun. Lea hat bei uns gekündigt.“

„Es wäre nicht nötig, dass sie geht. Wir hätten am gleichen Ort zusammenarbeiten können. Es überrascht mich jedoch dennoch nicht, dass sie geht, Sie kann nie lange an einer Arbeitsstelle bleiben“, sagte Shaun nur und fing an zu frühstücken, als sie beide ihre Teller und die dazugehörigen Getränke vor sich stehen hatten.

Dr. Glassman zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Ältere würde sie bestimmt nicht vermissen, auch wenn sie gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Aber er war nie gut auf Lea zu sprechen gewesen und hatte immer gewusst, dass sie Shaun irgendwann mit ihrem stürmischen Verhalten verletzen würde. Ihm persönlich war es mehr als recht, dass sie von sich aus ging.

Für Dr. Glassman war wichtig, dass Shaun seinen Weg weiter gehen konnte. Dieser hatte jetzt schon genug mit der Veränderung zu tun, dass ein neuer Lehrer für ihn zuständig war. Dr. Andrew war nicht immer so nachsichtig wie Dr. Melendez. Dr. Andrew musste man aber eins lassen. Er warf Shaun gerne ins kalte Wasser, weil er überzeugt war, dass der junge Arzt so besser lernen konnte, auf die neue Situation zu reagieren und mit ihr umzugehen, als wenn er Zeit hätte, um sich heranzutasten. Die Methode fand Dr. Glassman hart, aber er selber fand, dass es auch so funktionieren konnte, Shaun weiter zu einem guten Arzt auszubilden.

Beim Frühstücken sprachen sie dann über andere Dinge. Für Shaun war Lea ein Thema, welches für ihn abgeschlossen war. Vorerst.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Doktor Spencer Reid hatte eine schreckliche Woche hinter sich gebracht. Das Hotel war laut und es war zu allem Übel auch noch ausgebucht. Man hatte ihn doch tatsächlich heute früh vor die Tür gesetzt, da alle Zimmer wegen einer Messe ausgebucht waren für die nächsten Tage.

Mit Sack und Pack sass Spencer an einem Montag im Café und war frustriert. Er hatte schon einige Telefonate geführt mit Leuten, die Wohnungen in der Zeitung anboten. Er war bereits beim vierten Kaffee und er war nervös.

Als sein Telefon klingelte nahm er ab. „Hey Garcia, nein … noch nichts Neues... nein ..." Spencer hörte ihr zu. Selbst Garcia konnte nichts machen, um ihm zu helfen. Alles war wirklich ausgebucht. Einige Hotels waren wegen den Folgen des Erdbebens immer noch geschlossen und deswegen gab es weniger Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten als sonst. Irgendwie war alles verzwickt.

„Nein, du bist verrückt, ich kann doch nicht einfach bei einem Fremden klingeln ... das könnte ein Massenmörder sein", rief Spencer entsetzt, während er weiteren Ideen seiner Kollegin zuhörte. „Da schlaf ich lieber unter einer Brücke … Garcia!" Er wurde rot beim nächsten Vorschlag. „Du meinst das nicht ernst, das kann Morgan vielleicht, aber bei mir klappt das doch nie. Als ob mich jemand mit nach Hause nehmen würde ... Garcia ... wirklich ... nein ... ja ...", er schnaubte. „Auf dem Campus hat sich auch noch nichts ergeben, es ist wie verhext."

Dr. Glassman konnte das Gespräch nicht überhören. Der jüngere Mann schien aufgeregt zu sein. Kein Wunder bei dem Problem, das er hatte. Spencer tat dem älteren Arzt leid. Dr. Glassman wusste selbst, dass San José mindestens einen Monat brauchte, bis sich die Lage wieder normalisierte. Es war schliesslich nicht sein erstes Erdbeben hier, auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr ein so heftiges erlebt hatte.

Nachdenklich sah Dr. Glassman zu Shaun, der mit ihm frühstückte. Der schien die Aufregung nicht wirklich mitzubekommen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Shaun alles ausblendete, wenn es ihn nicht direkt betraf.

Shaun hatte, als er gekommen war, Spencer begrüsst, aber war nicht weiter auf ihn eingegangen, da dieser telefoniert hatte. Sicher war ihm aufgefallen, dass Spencer viel Gepäck dabeihatte. Aber er hatte sich nicht viel dabei gedacht, da er glaubte, dass Spencer wohl wieder nach Hause fliegen würde.

Dr. Glassmans Blick ruhte wieder auf Shaun. Shaun Murphy hatte zufälligerweise Platz in seiner Wohnung, Lea war ja vor einigen Monaten ausgezogen und das Zimmer stand seitdem leer. Das wusste Doktor Glassman. „Ist das Zimmer bei dir immer noch frei?"

„Ja." Shaun nickte und verstand nicht, worauf Dr. Glassman hinaus wollte. Der andere hatte einen Plan. Er wusste, Shaun zahlte für die Wohnung viel und es würde nicht schaden, wenn er für eine Weile einen Untermieter hatte. Und dieser Doktor Spencer Reid machte keinen schlechten Eindruck auf ihn.

Dazu kam, dass Shaun von Dr. Reid angetan war. Er hatte im Lauf der Woche erfahren, dass Shaun das Gespräch mit diesem Fremden sehr genossen hatte, weil Spencer auch sehr im Detail über Fakten und Zahlen sprach. Als Dr. Glassman Shaun zugehört hatte, schien dieser begeistert von Spencer zu sein.

„Könntest du Doktor Reid nicht zu dir nehmen für eine Weile? Er scheint eine Bleibe zu suchen?", fragte Dr. Glassman.

Überrascht sah ihn Shaun an, dies bedeutete Veränderung. „Ich weiss nicht", sagte Shaun verunsichert.

Dr. Glassman sah kurz zu Shaun und wechselte kurzentschlossen seinen Platz und setzte sich gegenüber von Spencer, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Er übte jetzt die Methode aus, die Dr. Andrew gerne bei Shaun verwendete: Ihn mit einer neuen Situation in kaltes Wasser zu werfen.

„Hallo. Ich bin Doktor Aaron Glassman. Ich konnte nicht überhören, dass Sie ein Problem haben“, stellte sich Dr. Glassman vor. Spencer hatte immer noch sein Handy am Ohr und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Spencer! Spencer ... mit wem redest du da?", rief Garcia durch den Hörer, sie war neugierig.

Dem FBI-Agent wurde bewusst, dass er wohl nicht gerade leise mit Garcia gesprochen hatte. Die Diskussion über eine neue Bleibe hatte wohl Dr. Glassmans Interesse geweckt. Spencer sprach dann ins Mikro und sagte zu Garcia. „Ich melde mich später wieder", dann würgte er sie einfach ab.

„Hallo, Dr. Spencer Reid", stellte er sich erst mal vor. „Ja, ich bin vor die Tür gesetzt worden von meiner Notunterkunft im Hotel. Ich hatte Pech bei dem Erdbeben, meine 1-Zimmer Wohnung ist unbewohnbar geworden", erklärte Spencer. „Eine neue Bleibe zu finden ist wohl aussichtslos in dieser Stadt."

„Shaun hat zufällig ein Zimmer frei, das seit einer ganzen Weile unbewohnt ist. Stimmt Shaun?" Dr. Glassman sah zu Shaun.

Der Arzt hatte sich auf dem Stuhl so gedreht, dass er Richtung Spencer und Dr. Glassman sah. „Ja, das ist korrekt. Ich bin aber kein einfacher Mitbewohner", warnte er sogleich. Lea hatte sich an ihm schon fast die Zähne ausgebissen.

Dr. Glassman schmunzelte und musste hier zustimmen. „Aber ich denke, Sie könnten sich miteinander arrangieren, da Sie einige Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Shaun hat mir das eine oder andere von Ihnen erzählt. Und da beide Statistiken, Fakten und Daten mögen, könnte es ja funktionieren?", er sah dann zu Shaun.

„Ich denke schon“, erwiderte Shaun nickend und sprach weiter: „Spencer mag auch keine Berührungen und keine Hände schütteln so wie ich und wir haben, was Keime angeht, die gleiche Meinung", da lächelte Shaun leicht und sah direkt zu Spencer rüber.

Spencer musste zugeben, dass er es süss fand, wenn Shaun lächelte. Dann musste er mit ihm lächeln. „Das wäre wirklich eine Erleichterung. Ich bin sicher, wenn diese Messe oder was auch immer, vorbei ist, dass ich dann auch was anderes finde, sollte es Probleme geben. Ich wäre wirklich froh, nicht unter einer Brücke schlafen zu müssen", erklärte er.

„Eine Brücke ist nicht bequem. Es ist laut und hat viel Licht. Ich ziehe einen Zugwagen vor. Mein Bruder und ich haben einige Monate in so einem Zugwagen gelebt", sagte Shaun.

Dr. Glassman wirkte beruhigt über Shauns Reaktion und sah dann zu Spencer. Er war überzeugt, dass Spencer Shaun guttun würde, um über den Verlust seines Lehrers hinweg zu kommen und Lea zu vergessen.

„Shaun, ich schlage vor, dass du heute frei nimmst. Nein, keine Widerrede.“ Dr. Glassman hob eine Hand, um Shaun zu stoppen. „Ich werde mit Dr. Andrew reden, und du bringst deinen neuen Mitbewohner nach Hause, dann kann er sich einrichten", schlug Dr. Glassman vor.

Zuerst hatte Shaun etwas sagen wollen, aber entschied sich anders. Der Grund, heute frei zu nehmen, war doch sinnvoll. Überstunden hatte er eh noch genug und konnte mit gutem Gewissen einen Tag fehlen. „Okay. Ich nehme heute frei", sagte er leicht lächelnd. Wieder dieses Lächeln, Spencer konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Er war gar nicht gewohnt, diesen Arzt so zu sehen, er hatte ihn bis jetzt nur niedergeschlagen, verärgert oder emotionslos erlebt.

Dr. Glassman seufzte erleichtert, als Shaun zustimmte. Er sah Shaun lächeln. Es war eins der wenigen Lächeln, die Shaun seit langem gezeigt hatte. Es waren nun auch für Shaun keine einfachen Wochen gewesen.

„Danke", sagte Spencer. Er wollte Shaun keine Umstände machen, aber er war über dieses Angebot mehr als froh. „Ich hoffe, ich bringe nicht so viel durcheinander. Gibt es eine schriftliche Anleitung, was du gerne hast und wie die Regeln zuhause sind? Wenn ich etwas lese, werde ich es nicht wieder vergessen.“

Erstaunt sah Shaun ihn an und nickte langsam. „Das gibt es. Ich habe etwas für Lea gemacht, sie hat es aber nicht so genau genommen", erklärte er nur. „Ich werde es dir geben, wenn wir da sind.“

Dr. Glassman stellte zufrieden fest, dass es zu funktionieren schien. „So, dann lasse ich euch alleine und wir sehen uns morgen im Krankenhaus, Shaun", verabschiedete er sich und gab Spencer noch eine Karte. „Nur für alle Fälle, wenn etwas sein sollte." Auf der Karte stand, dass er Direktor des Krankenhauses war und Spezialist für Neurologie. Shaun war nun mal sein Schützling, auch wenn dieser selbstständig war und sein Leben selbst in die Hand genommen hatte.

Spencer nickte. „Danke", er warf einen Blick auf die Karte und hatte die Daten für die Ewigkeit abgespeichert. „Bist du fertig?", fragte er Shaun. Er wollte ihn nicht durcheinanderbringen. Er wusste selbst, wie schwer es sein konnte, wenn man so überrascht wurde innerhalb weniger Minuten. Gideon hatte es zu Beginn oft genug mit ihm gemacht, und Morgan auch. Nichts war berechenbar gewesen, bis er gelernt hatte, sich in neuen Situationen schnell anzupassen. Dieses Verhaltensmuster hatte er gerade auch beim Direktor festgestellt. Als wollte er, dass Shaun etwas Neues wagte.

„Ja, ich bin fertig." Shaun zog seine Jacke an und schulterte sein Rucksack. „Wir müssen den Bus nehmen", erklärte er dann. „Oder möchtest du lieber ein Taxi?", er neigte leicht den Kopf, da er nicht wusste, was Spencer lieber mochte.

„Bus ist okay", erwiderte Spencer. „Ich fahre normal immer U-Bahn, wenn mich Morgan nicht fahren kann oder Hotch", er lächelte und packte seine Sachen. Er sah auf sein Handy und verdrehte die Augen.

Gefühlte 1000 Mails von Garcia. „Eine Sekunde noch, ich muss ganz kurz Garcia antworten, sonst fängt sie an und hackt sich hier in die Überwachungskamera des Cafés ein", meinte er mehr im Scherz und schrieb ihr, dass er eine Unterkunft gefunden hatte. Er gab wohlweislich kurz Shauns Daten durch, die er hatte und die von Dr. Glassman, damit Garcia einen Hintergrundcheck vornehmen konnte, vorher würden sie ohnehin keine Ruhe geben. „So, wir können", er nahm seine Sachen.

„Okay. Garcia scheint sehr aufdringlich zu sein", stellte Shaun trocken fest und ging mit ihm dann zur Bushaltestelle. Spencer musste über Shauns Kommentar grinsen. Diese Ehrlichkeit von dem Anderen war beeindruckend.

Shaun half Spencer nicht, da er sah, dass dieser alles so hatte, wie er mochte und er wusste nicht, ob Spencer überhaupt Hilfe annahm. Sie mussten zum Glück nur ein paar Stationen fahren ohne umzusteigen. Weswegen Shaun zu Anfang diesem Café einen weiteren Pluspunkt gegeben hatte.

„Sie ist unser Baby Girl. Sie ist ein bisschen der Kleber, der alles zusammenhält. Sie sorgt sich und da ich der Jüngste bin, glaube ich, sorgt sie sich besonders. Aber wir haben auch schon wirklich schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, wenn ein Teammitglied nicht erreichbar war.“

„Okay, Baby Girl ...“, Shaun war leicht irritiert. „Wieder so ein Name. Aber ich verstehe dich, es ist immer gut, wenn man erreichbar ist. Auch für unseren Beruf ist das wichtig. Ich hatte mein Handy mal für zwei Tage ausgeschaltet, weil Lea meinte, ich bräuchte eine Auszeit nach dem Raubüberfall im Supermarkt. Es hatte gutgetan, aber der Ärger danach war gross im Krankenhaus“, erzählte er einfach so.

Spencer fragte sich, was Shaun sonst noch alles erlebt hatte. Die Informationen waren brisant teilweise. Er war doch ein wenig neugierig, was Garcia über ihn noch erzählen konnte.

„Wir sind meist auch erreichbar, unser Chef passt schon auf, dass wir genug frei haben. Er hat auch meine längere Pause durchgesetzt, die ich brauche und jetzt für das Studium nutze. Fährst du immer mit dem Bus zur Arbeit?"

„Ja, Meistens. Manchmal kann ich mit Dr. Glassman mitfahren. Ich kann Auto fahren, habe aber keinen Führerschein. Es ist okay, ich muss kein Auto haben.“

Spencer benutzte meistens auch den öffentlichen Verkehr, obwohl er Auto fahren konnte, auch weil seine Teammitglieder ihn selten fahren liessen, denn er fuhr wie eine Schnecke. Dabei stimmte das gar nicht, er fuhr nur dem Strassenverkehr angepasst, was natürlich bei einer Verfolgungsjagt nicht sonderlich geschickt war. Spencer war dafür nützlich, das sprechende Navigationsgerät während der Autofahrt zu sein.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie dann in Shauns Wohnung.

Als erster zeigte Shaun dem Gast sein neues Zimmer, so dass Spencer dort sein Gepäck ablegen konnte. Danach zeigte Shaun ihm die ganze Wohnung. Für Spencer war das keine grosse Sache, er konnte sich das Ganze gut merken. Er war nur verwundert, als Shaun ihn wirklich darum bat, das Toilettenpapier so auf die Rolle zu hängen, wie er es gerne haben wollte. Für Spencer war das logisch, aber für Lea schien das nie logisch gewesen zu sein.

Die Wohnung war gemütlich eingerichtet und recht gross. Spencer konnte auf einer Kommode ein Foto erkennen, es zeigte den jungen Shaun und seinen jüngeren Bruder Steve. Es gab eine Riesencouch, einen grossen Fernseher, einen grossen Esstisch und mehrere Büchergestelle. Die Küche war modern ausgestattet und man konnte dort auf Hochstühlen sitzen. Es war eine Wohnung, die Spencer sehr gefiel. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, hier für eine Weile zu bleiben. Er war sogar über den Kamin erstaunt.

Shaun verriet ihm nebenher, dass er deswegen die Wohnung genommen hatte. Lea hatte den Kamin so gemocht, aber für sie alleine wäre die Wohnung zu teuer gewesen. Neben dem Fernseher standen sogar eine Karaokeanlage und eine Spielkonsole.

Hier wurde sich Spencer erneut bewusst, diese *Lea* hatte für Shaun bis vor kurzem eine grosse Rolle gespielt, was jetzt aber vorbei zu sein schien. Er fragte nicht nach, vielleicht ergab sich ja von selbst, dass Shaun ihm etwas über sie erzählen würde.

Shaun gab ihm nach dem kleinen Rundgang die Papiere mit den Hausregeln und seinen Belangen. Die Regeln waren nicht streng, aber dadurch konnte Spencer erkennen, dass für Shaun einige Punkte einfach wichtig waren in ihrer Wohngemeinschaft.

Der Arzt warnte ihn vor, dass er viel arbeiten müsse, sogar in der Nacht. Am Kühlschrank hing sein Arbeitsplan für den ganzen Monat und ein Block mit der Einkaufsliste. Danach holte Shaun etwas aus seinem Zimmer und überreichte Spencer seinen zweiten Wohnungsschlüssel.

Gerade als Spencer sich Shauns Arbeitsplan einprägte, rief Garcia wieder an. Spencer nahm diesmal ab. Shaun sagte nur kurz in Richtung Mikro. „Hallo ... Baby Girl", und entfernte sich dann von Spencer, um ihm die nötige Privatsphäre zum Telefonieren zu geben.

„Was war das gerade, Spencer?", fragte Garcia am anderen Ende der Leitung neugierig. „Ist ein Irrer aus der Anstalt geflohen und hat dich gefangen genommen?", scherzte sie dann.

„Hey …", meinte Spencer und lächelte über Garcia Kommentar. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier so einen Ort gibt. Es ist wirklich gut, mal für eine Weile nicht von irgendwelchen Verrückten verfolgt zu werden. Hast du meine neue Adresse bekommen?", fragte er, damit Garcia im Notfall wusste, wo er gefunden werden konnte. Es war eine Anweisung von Hotch, informiert zu werden, wo sich seine Agenten befanden, wenn sie nicht im Dienst waren. Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.

Spencer zog sich dann in sein neues Zimmer zurück, um Shaun im Wohnzimmer den nötigen Freiraum zu geben. Er konnte erkennen, dass dieser wieder, diesmal mit einem Laptop, ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam. Shaun setzte sich auf einen der Hochstuhle. Er wollte Spencer später noch erklären, wo sie hier waren und was es in der Umgebung gab.

„Was gibt es, was brauchst du von mir?", fragte Spencer, nachdem Garcia bestätigt hatte, dass sie alles aufgeschrieben hatte. „Oder ist das einfach nur ein Kontrollanruf, ob ich noch am Leben bin?" Er war sich sicher, dass Garcia einen Hintergrundcheck von seinem neuen Mitbewohner gemacht hatte. Sie war einfach so, sie sorgte sich um ihr Babyküken, das in der grossen weiten Welt unterwegs war.

Garcia holte tief Luft und gab Spencer das, was er gerne wissen wollte. Natürlich hatte sie Shaun Murphy und Aaron Glassman abgecheckt, sie wollte immer wissen, wo Spencer war. „Du bist bei einem Cupcake …", fing sie an. „… Shaun Murphy, 29 Jahre alt, geboren und aufgewachsen in Wyoming. Sein medizinisches Studium schloss er in Casper ab. Seit mehr als drei Jahren arbeitet er in St. Bonaventure Krankenhaus“, sie unterbrach sich selbst kurz, als etwas auf ihrem Bildschirm erschien. „Wow …. So ein Vorstellungsgespräch will ich auch einmal hinlegen“, sie tippte etwas und schickte Spencer ein Video, das er auf seinem Handy anschauen konnte. Spencer aktivierte dabei den Lautsprecher, um Garcia weiter zuzuhören und gleichzeitig das Video anzusehen.

„Er kam zu seinem Vorstellungsgespräch zu spät, weil er einem Jungen im Flughafen das Leben gerettet hat … uh … der hat sich sogar mit der Security an der Gepäckkontrolle angelegt und einen scharfen Gegenstand geschnappt, damit er den Jungen retten konnte. Das Video hatte bis heute über eine Million Klicks.“ Mehr erzählte sie zu dem Thema nicht, da ja Spencer das Video selbst ansehen konnte.

Garcia gab noch weitere Fakten und Infos über Shaun heraus und erzählte ihm dann noch kurz etwas über seine Vergangenheit. „Sein Bruder und er sind, als Shaun 14 war, von zu Hause weggelaufen, seine Familienverhältnisse waren schwierig. Steve Murphy starb bei einem Unfall, als er vom Dach eines Zugwagons stürzte. Jede Hilfe kam zu spät. Danach wurde Shaun in Pflegefamilien hin und her geschoben, da er sich weigerte, bei seinen Eltern zu leben nach Steves Tod, bis Aaron Glassman sich um ihn kümmerte. Was für eine Tragödie", seufzte sie zuletzt und tippte dann weiter. „Zu Aaron Glassman... Direktor vom St. Bonaventure Krankenhaus.... ", dann ratterte sie herunter, was von Dr. Glassman bekannt war. Es war alles sauber, ausser ein paar Strafzetteln. Dadurch erfuhr Spencer, dass Aaron vor über einem Jahr an aggressiven Hirntumor gelitten hatte, aber heute davon geheilt war.

In der Zwischenzeit hielt Spencer sein Handy wieder ans Ohr.

Spencer schmunzelte, er war von Shauns Taten im Flughafen doch noch beeindruckt, vor allem er hätte ihm nie zugetraut, dass er sich das Messer für den Noteingriff so schnappen konnte. Der Autist mit dem Savant-Syndrom steckte voller Überraschungen, das musste er sich eingestehen.

„Dann bekomme ich also von dir das Okay, dass ich hier wohnen darf?", fragte er und hatte es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht, das in diesem Zimmer vorhanden war. Was ein Glück war, da er so kein Extra-Geld ausgeben musste. Es war ja auch nicht für immer, sondern nur solange er sich in San José aufhielt. Das Zimmer war für ihn eh genügend eingerichtet, neben dem Bett gab es noch einen Schrank und eine Kommode.

„Ja, von uns hast du den Segen“, sie kicherte von der anderen Leitung. „Hotch ist beruhigt, wenn dich das beruhigt. Und Morgan...", sie sprach nicht weiter.

Spencer verdrehte die Augen. „Wunderbar, dann kann ich ja beruhigt schlafen, wenn ich die Zustimmung meiner Männer habe", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Würdest du für mich schauen, ob du von der heutigen Vorlesung ein Skript bekommst und es mir schicken? ich schwänze heute doch tatsächlich alle Vorlesungen."

„Böser Junge ...", Garcia haute auf die Taste und grinste dann. „Ist im Fach.“

„Danke, du bist meine Rettung", sagte er grinsend. „Ich werde es mir ansehen, aber erstmal sollte ich hier ankommen und die Umgebung abchecken. Danke für deine Infos und dein Update.“

„Für dich immer … bis dann“, sagte sie und kappte die Leitung.

Spencer seufzte und steckte sein Handy weg. Danach räumte er noch den Rest auf und hinterliess sein neues Zuhause ordentlich, bevor er sich zu Shaun gesellte, der immer noch bei der Küche sass.

„Was wirst du mit deinem so spontanen, freien Tag machen?", fragte er Shaun, als er zurück in die Küche kam.

„Darüber habe ich gerade nachgedacht.“ Shaun drehte sein Laptop so um, dass auch Spencer ein Blick auf die Karte werfen konnte. Es war San José, genauer gesagt: Ein Teil davon.

Shaun sah ihn kurz an, bevor sich sein Blick auf einen Punkt fokussierte. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir die Umgebung zeigen. Da du in einem anderen Viertel gewohnt hast, kennst du diese Ecke bestimmt noch nicht. Karten sind visuell nicht immer verlässlich und zeigen nicht alles an“, erklärte er.

„Gerne, wenn du mir am Ende des Rundgangs den Supermarkt zeigst könntest. Damit ich etwas einkaufen und es später für uns kochen kann. Wobei ich dich direkt vorwarne: Ich bin nicht der beste Koch, aber Rossi, ebenfalls ein Teamkollege von mir, gibt regelmäßig KochDinner. Ich hab’ ein bisschen was abgeschaut."

„Okay. Du kannst mehr als ich. Ich koche meistens das, was aus den Dosen kommt", gab er zu. Shaun klappte dann sein Laptop sanft zu. Er sah zu Spencer. „Ich mag kein Chinesisch“, warnte er ihn zuletzt vor. Er wollte nicht, dass der Profiler auf die Idee kam, ihm etwas in dieser Richtung kochen zu wollen.

Spencer grinste. Oh, es gab genug andere Rezepte, bei denen er sicher war, dass Shaun eins davon schmecken würde.


	3. Das Profil des Doktors

**Kapitel 3**

**Das Profil des Doktors**

Shaun Murphy und Spencer Reid lebten in dieser Gemeinschaft schon seit mehreren Wochen. Für Shaun hatte sich die neue Situation schnell eingespielt, weil jeder instinktiv wusste, wie der andere dachte oder agierte.

Shaun fand das gut. Er war sehr zufrieden und er hatte auch schnell eine Routine mit seinem neuen Mitbewohner in seinem Alltag gefunden. Spencer war darüber mehr als froh, weil er sich gleich vom ersten Tag an in Shauns Wohnung wohl fühlte. Nicht nur das, sie assen, wenn Shaun da war, meistens am Abend zusammen, Spencer sah immer zu, dass etwas auf den Tisch kam. Er bekochte den Arzt gerne und Shaun schien mit seiner Kochkunst sehr zufrieden zu sein.

Doktor Aaron Glassman merkte, dass Shaun auf seine Art wieder ruhiger und entspannter wirkte auf der Arbeit und auch privat. Shaun hatte sich mit der neuen Situation abgefunden, dass Dr. Andrew jetzt sein Lehrer war, seiner und der von Claire Browne und Alex Park. Morgan Reznick musste ihre chirurgische Karriere beenden und hatte sich für einen anderen Weg im Krankenhaus entschieden, der sie in die Notaufnahme führte, was Dr. Lim gut fand. Nach den ganzen Ereignissen des Erdbebens schien jeder wieder seinen Platz gefunden zu haben. Auch Shaun.

Es kehrte in Shaun Murphy Leben eine gewisse Normalität zurück, die er mochte. Er mochte nicht nur das, Shaun mochte auch seinen neuen Mitbewohner Spencer. Shaun hatte sich an ihn gewöhnt und wollte nicht schon vorausschauen, was passieren würde, wenn Spencer nicht mehr da war. Er selbst wusste, dessen Studium würde auch einmal zu Ende sein. Nicht nur einmal hatte der FBI-Agent erwähnt, dass er dann zurück nach Washington zu seinem Team musste, wenn er fertig war in der Uni.

Manchmal bekam Shaun die Gespräche, die Spencer mit Garcia führte, mit. Es war auch schon vorgekommen, dass Garcia mit ihm reden wollte, was Shaun mehr als erstaunte. Aber er schreckte nicht davor zurück, sich ihr im Videochat zu zeigen. Garcia fand ihn süss, vor allem seine blauen Augen, die manchmal so intensiv wirkten bei der Unterhaltung, dass sie gleich lieblich aufseufzen musste. Sie nahm Spencer sogar auf den Arm, weil sie fand, dass die beiden ein süsses Paar abgeben würden.

Jetzt sass Shaun auf einem der Stühle am Esstisch vor seinem Laptop, um ihn herum lagen Bücher aufgeschlagen und mehrere Zettel mit Notizen verteilt. Er musste sich auf seine morgige, grosse Operation vorbereiten. Dr. Andrew hatte ihn als seinen Assistenten dafür ausgesucht. Die OP würde mehrere Stunden dauern. Sie waren mit der jetzigen Lösung für die Operation nicht ganz zufrieden, weswegen Shaun nach Alternativen suchte.

Sein Blick war in diesem Augenblick in die Luft gerichtet. Es war der Moment, wo sich vor seinen inneren Augen ein Bild aufbaute, Stück für Stück. Es zeichnete jedes menschliche Körperteil in den Bereich, wo dieser operiert werden würde. Er konnte jede Blut- und Nervenbahn verfolgen, die betroffenen Knochen und Organe. Es war für Shaun wie ein kleiner Rausch.

Doktor Andrew hatte ihn animiert, sich darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen. Je weniger sie entfernen oder ändern mussten, desto besser, denn dann konnte man vielleicht das Bein des Patienten noch retten. Die Operation war verschoben worden, da der Patient noch nicht stark genug dafür war. Eine Narkose war mit Risiko verbunden, und umso wichtiger war es, dass dessen Werte stabiler wurden. Deswegen war Shaun heute zu Hause, um morgen erfrischt operieren zu können.

Spencer kam von der Uni nach Hause. Er hatte auf dem Rückweg eingekauft. Er würde wie so oft kochen und er hoffte, Shaun würde da sein, auch wenn der Plan am Kühlschrank sagte, dass er bis zum frühen Abend arbeiten musste. Spencer aber wusste, das konnte sich bei Ärzten genauso schnell wieder ändern, wie es bei Agenten oftmals geschah.

Als Spencer die Tür aufschloss, strahlte er, als er Shaun sah, dieser machte sich gerade wieder Notizen. „Hey ...", grüsste Spencer und wusch sich zuerst die Hände, ehe er sich um den Einkauf kümmerte.

„Hallo Spencer“, erwiderte Shaun den Gruss und er notierte etwas fertig.

Spencer warf ein Blick über die Bücher und Notizen, ihm wurde schnell klar, dass Shaun anscheinend an der Methode einer Operation tüftelte, die bevorstand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Spencer Shaun so vorfand, als er nach Hause kam. Spencer ging dann an die Küchentheke und stellte die Tüte mit dem Einkauf darauf.

Als die verderblichen Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank waren, fragte Spencer: „Stört es dich, wenn ich koche? Ich kann es auch später tun", er hatte Shauns Essenswünsche im Kopf, sorgte dafür, dass fürs Frühstück immer das da war, was da sein musste.

„Nein, ich bin fertig. Ich fürchte, es gibt keine andere Lösung. Entweder wir müssen amputieren oder er wird lebenslang Schmerzmittel einnehmen müssen." Er schloss sein Laptop und legte seine Notizen auf einen Haufen. „Gibt es bei euch manchmal ... auch so Fälle, wo weder das eine noch das andere stimmt?", fragte Shaun und neigte leicht sein Kopf und warf Spencer einen Blick zu. Dabei stapelte er seine Bücher zusammen, um sie wegzuräumen.

Shaun hatte von Spencer am Anfang der Zeit, als dieser hier eingezogen war, erfahren, wo er genau beim FBI arbeitete. Dem Arzt hatte dessen Erklärung interessiert gelauscht. Shaun hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass das FBI so eine Abteilung hatte, die das Verhalten eines Täters analysierte und dann ein Profil von diesem erstellte.

„Ja, leider kann man nicht immer alles reparieren. Und oft fragt man sich, ob das Überleben wirklich die beste Variante ist." Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir tun, was wir in unserem Job tun müssen, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht", er sah Shaun an.

„Wenn ich der Patient wäre, würde ich die Amputation vorziehen. Schmerzmitteleinnahme kann zur Sucht führen.“ Shaun erwiderte Spencers Blick kurz, bevor er seine Augen über dessen Schulter anderswo fokussierte. „Es kann zur Abhängigkeit führen und man kann nicht mehr einschätzen, ob die Schmerzen wirklich so stark sind oder der Körper etwas vortäuscht und danach verlangt. Ich habe einmal Marihuana ausprobieren dürfen unter Dr. Glassman Aufsicht, es wird oft verwendet für Krebskranke, um die Schmerzen zu mildern. Es war für einige Stunden berauschend, danach fühlte ich mich sehr schlecht. Ich verstand Dr. Glassman, wieso er das nach seiner Behandlung hin und wieder brauchte. Er hatte starke Schmerzen, aber jetzt ist er wieder gesund", erzählte er ihm trocken. Sicher war Spencer vom FBI, aber Shaun schien es nicht zu stören, und er war nun mal ehrlich und vertraute Spencer.

Kurz schwieg Shaun nach seiner Erklärung. „Ich bleibe lieber bei der Amputation. Vielleicht kommt mir später doch noch eine Idee - oder Dr. Andrew.“

„Schlussendlich ist es auch die Entscheidung des Patienten", sagte Spencer. „Schmerzmittel sind etwas Schreckliches. Ich vertrage gar keins. Ziemlich zu Beginn meiner Karriere beim FBI hatte ich einen verdammten Fall - der Täter hat mich abhängig gemacht. Es war ein langer Weg zurück und ich habe noch immer ab und an das Bedürfnis.", er schüttelte sich. Das war der Grund, wieso er nach San José abgehauen war, und jetzt redeten sie darüber. So ein Gespräch hatte sich Spencer nicht gerade gewünscht.

Es war wieder so ein Punkt, den er mit sich ausmachen musste. Sicher, es war noch lange nicht mehr so schlimm wie damals in New Orleans. Dort hatte er eine Grenze überschritten und diesen Fehler wollte Spencer nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Er liebte seinen Job viel zu sehr, als dass er ihn aufs Spiel setzen wollte, deswegen hatte er sich eine Auszeit genommen.

Der Arzt sah die Unmut in Spencers Gesicht. Er spürte, dass es ein unangenehmes Thema war. „Es tut mir leid", Shaun meinte es ernst. Er wusste, dass er es nicht wirklich nachempfinden konnte. Er war nie nach etwas süchtig gewesen. Er berührte Spencer kurz am Arm, eine kleine persönliche Geste von Shaun.

„Muss es nicht. Es ist Jahre her." Spencer war über diese Geste angenehm überrascht, er hatte bei Shaun bis jetzt so etwas nie beobachtet. Er wusste, wenn es von Shaun kam, war es eine grosse Sache. Nach dieser Geste, legte Spencer beschützend seine Arme kurz um sich und berührte die Stelle dort, wo Shaun ihn berührt hatte, um sich diese Berührung einzuprägen. „Wir haben daraus gelernt und leben, das ist das, was schlussendlich zählt."

Shaun sah ihn noch einmal an. Spencer erwiderte seinen Blick und fasste sich wieder. Er begann zu kochen. Es würde nichts Besonderes geben, einfach das, was Shaun an einem Tag wie heute essen würde, weil es zum Tagesplan passte.

In der Zwischenzeit räumte Shaun seinen Platz auf dem Tisch komplett auf, reinigte ihn und deckte für zwei Personen.

Eine halbe Stunde später assen sie und sprachen über alles Mögliche. Gemeinsam brachten sie die Küche danach wieder in Ordnung, bevor sie es sich auf der Couch bequem machten und über etwas sprachen, was Spencer an der Uni gelesen hatte.

Spencer genoss die Zeit, die er mit seinem Mitbewohner verbringen konnte. Sie konnten manchmal abends stundenlang reden. Ihm verwirrte keineswegs, wenn Shaun plötzlich abrupt aufhörte und sagte, dass er ins Bett musste oder dass er das Thema in eine ganz andere Richtung lenkte. Dieses Verhalten störte Spencer nicht, es war ihm nicht fremd. Er war ja mit einer schizophrenen Mutter aufgewachsen.

Plötzlich hielt Shaun inne, Spencer hatte ihm gerade etwas Bestimmtes erklärt. Es handelte von der Wirkung eines Erdbebenstosses auf eine bestimmte Baukonstruktion. Shaun holte das betreffende Buch aus dem Regal, Er blätterte hindurch, er suchte nach einem bestimmten Inhalt. Beim Blättern setzte er sich wieder zurück an seinen Platz und legte das Buch so auf seinen Schoss, so dass Spencer auch einen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

„Das ist eine Lösung. Wir können sein Bein retten.“ Shaun klärte Spencer natürlich sehr fachlich über die Schritte auf, die man tun konnte. Shaun suchte nach Worten, die auch Spencer verstehen konnte.

„Willst du das gleich mit deinen Kollegen besprechen?", fragte Spencer lächelnd, nachdem er die Dinge mit Shaun laut durchdacht hatte.

Shaun sah auf die Uhr und nickte leicht. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät, da werde ich Dr. Andrew bestimmt nicht stören", sagte er und lächelte leicht. „Ich werde mit ihm telefonieren.“

Spencer nickte und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, damit Shaun seine Ruhe für das Telefonat hatte. Shaun wählte die Nummer von Dr. Andrew, den er gleich erreichte und erzählte von seine Idee.

Es läutete überraschend an der Tür, und Shaun war ein wenig irritiert. Er erwartete eigentlich niemanden. „Murphy ... sehen Sie zu, dass Sie morgen um 7 Uhr im Krankenhaus sind, dann werden wir Ihre Methode noch einmal in Ruhe besprechen und verfeinern", hörte er noch vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„In Ordnung, Dr. Andrew. Gute Nacht.“ Shaun beendete die Verbindung. Sein Handy legte er kurz darauf neben dem Buch ab. Er ging zur Tür, da es erneut klingelte.

Shaun sah durch den Spion.

Es war Lea!

Lea? Shaun versuchte sich gerade sich zu erinnern, ob er irgendetwas verpasst hatte. Er hatte mit ihr eigentlich einen Schlussstrich gezogen. Für ihn war die ganze Geschichte beendet. Was wollte sie also noch von ihm? Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, nicht dass er Angst hatte, aber es verwirrte ihm. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr noch umgehen sollte.

Spencer hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft nach dem Gespräch mit Shaun. Er hatte die Klingel gehört, aber da er niemandem ausser Garcia erzählt hatte, wo er war, ging er davon aus, dass es ihn nicht betraf. Shaun würde sich schon darum kümmern, dachte er und las in Ruhe weiter.

„Shaun, mach auf! Ich weiss, dass du da bist! Ich sehe das Licht", sagte Lea von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Shaun bewegte sich zu der Tür, dann wieder zurück und dann wieder vor. Seine Hände bewegten sich unruhig hin und her, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Ja, wie sollte er ihr gegenübertreten? Er hatte gedacht, dass es nichts mehr zu reden gab zwischen ihnen. Seine Haltung ihr gegenüber nach dem Erdbeben, war deutlich genug gewesen, ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass es für ihn zu Ende war. Er hatte sie nach dem Kuss einfach stehen gelassen, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

„Okay“, sagte er laut, damit sie es hörte. Shaun atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete nur träge die Tür und liess Lea rein.

Die Brünette düste wie immer wie ein Wirbelwind hinein. Sie hatte kurz die Befürchtung, dass Shaun doch wieder gleich die Tür schliessen würde, um sie nicht rein zu lassen. Shaun tat es aber nicht. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr nur wieder. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Shaun faltete seine Hände und sah in ihre Richtung, sah sie aber nicht direkt an.

„Hi Shaun", begrüsste sie ihn.

„Hallo Lea.“ Shaun sah sie immer noch nicht an.

„Wir müssen reden. Ich denke, wir haben dieses Gespräch schon lange genug herausgezögert“, sprach sie und hielt ihn immer noch mit ihrem Blick fest.

„Es gibt nichts zu besprechen", erwiderte er nüchtern. Man sah ihm an, dass dieses Gespräch für ihn unangenehm war. Er schwankte unruhig und verschränkte fester seine Hände ineinander.

„Shaun! Doch. Es geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, wieso du seit dem Kuss mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben möchtest. Vor allem nachdem ich dir meine Gefühle für dich offengelegt habe. Ich habe alles gehört, was du unten in den Trümmern zu der anderen Frau gesagt hast. Jedes Wort!“

Shaun ging ein Schritt weg von ihr. Ihre Stimme klang laut und unangenehm.

„Sprich mit mir. Erkläre es mir. Wieso du plötzlich dagegen bist. Du warst noch vor einigen Monaten so wütend auf mich, dass du fast mein Auto demoliert hättest ... und dann beim Erdbeben, du hast nach mir gesucht. Als wir uns gefunden und geküsst haben, dachte ich, es wäre alles gut. Wir hätten uns gefunden. Aber du hast mit mir dann nicht mehr gesprochen und bist stattdessen ins Krankenhaus abgehauen. Wieso Shaun? Was war diesmal falsch?“

Bei ihrem Redeschwall musste Shaun immer wieder leicht zucken, da ihre Stimme lauter wurde und er das nicht gerne hatte. Shaun war immer empfindlich, wenn es laut wurde und auf einen Streit hinauslief. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich mit Lea stritt. Seine Fingernägel hinterliessen auf seinem Handrücken hässliche Kratzspuren, weil der Druck seiner Finger so stark war.

„Ich mochte dich lieber als beste Freundin“, fing er an. Seine Bewegungen wurden nicht ruhiger. Sein Blick wandte sich zum ersten Mal zu ihr. „Als ich dir meine Liebe gestanden habe, hast du mich mit deinen Worten sehr verletzt“, er machte eine unruhige Bewegung. Seine Hände bewegten sich auseinander. Sein Blick immer noch auf sie fixiert. „… deine Worte haben mich sehr verletzt“, wiederholte er erneut. „Ich kann das nicht einfach so wegschliessen, wie du es vielleicht kannst, Lea. Als wir uns geküsst haben, dachte ich, jetzt werde ich glücklich mit dir“, er schlug sich kurz selber an die Stirn und versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, was ihm mit viel Disziplin gelang. Etwas, was er mit den Jahren hatte lernen müssen. „Es war nicht so, der Kuss fühlte sich für mich nicht richtig an!“, rief er zuletzt aus.

Keinem der beiden war bewusst, dass Spencer alles hörte. Das Buch, welches er eben noch gelesen hatte, war völlig vergessen. Der heftige Austausch vor seiner Zimmertür erinnerte ihn an den früheren Streitereien seiner Eltern.

Nach diesen Worten wichen Shauns Augen Lea aus und sein Blick fokussierte sich woanders, nur nicht auf sie. Es war heraus, Shaun hatte ihr gesagt, wo das Problem war. Wieso er ihre Gefühle nicht mehr erwidern konnte. Es waren zu viele böse Worte von beiden Seiten gefallen. Nicht nur heute, sondern auch schon früher.

„Shaun!" Lea wurde jetzt wütend. „Das ist das, was ich gemeint habe, wieso es mit uns nicht funktionieren kann. Mein Gott!“, sie warf ihre Hände in die Luft, ob aus Verzweiflung oder Frust, sie wusste es nicht. Shaun wich von ihr weiter zurück.

Spencer ging zur Tür und legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich einmischen zu müssen, aber er hielt sich noch zurück.

„Wenigstens weiss ich, dass du ehrlich bist!!!“, schrie sie Shaun an.

Bei dem Ausruf von Lea hatte sich Shaun sogleich seine Ohren zugehalten. Das war für ihn zu viel. Er wusste nicht, wie er noch gegen sie agieren sollte und sagte nur. „Geh weg ... Geh weg!“

Jetzt hatte Spencer wirklich genug und riss seine Zimmertür auf. Er wollte was sagen, aber Lea war schneller, sah Spencer überrascht und zugleich wütend an. „Ich glaub es nicht! Kaum bin ich weg, hast du dir schon einen anderen an Land gezogen? Was hat er? Asperger? Schizophrenie? Oder so wie du, Autismus? ... Verdammt Shaun! Fahr zu Hölle!", schnauzte Lea Shaun zuletzt an, danach riss sie die Wohnungstür auf und liess sie hinter sich zuknallen.

Spencer war über den Auftritt von Lea milde gesagt schockiert. Was die Schizophrenie anging, lag sie ja nicht einmal falsch. Er war in dem Alter, wo es anfangen konnte, aber bis jetzt war davon zum Glück keine Spur. Bei seiner Mutter hatte es in den Zeitfenstern begonnen, in denen sich Spencer gerade befand. Er schob dann sogleich diesen Gedanken weg und sah sofort besorgt zu Shaun.

Es blieb ein wirklich verstörter Shaun zurück. Shaun hatte das Gefühl, innerlich in eine Leere zu fallen. Das war’s. Es war definitiv aus. Lea war für immer aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Und wieder kochten seine Emotionen hoch: Wut und Kummer, das was er schon einmal vor einer Weile wegen ihr empfunden hatte. Sie hatte die Wunden wieder aufgerissen.

Shaun hatte geglaubt, er hätte es überwunden. Aber anscheinend war es doch nicht der Fall, sonst würde er nicht hier so stehen. Seine Augen huschten hin und her, und fixierten doch nichts Bestimmtes. Seine Bewegungen waren unruhig. Sein Ausdruck sprach von dieser Verletzlichkeit. Er hielt immer noch seine Ohren zu, auch wenn Lea schon lange weg war und es still geworden war in der Wohnung.

Vorsichtig trat Spencer zu Shaun, berührte ihn aber nicht. Er musterte ihn besorgt und runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Streit war wirklich ziemlich heftig gewesen.

Spencers Eindruck von ihr - nach Shauns wenigen Erzählungen über Lea - war, dass sie wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben schien, was sie mit Shaun tat und wie sie ihn behandelte. Was Spencer schon früh vermutet hatte, bestätigte sich jetzt:

Lea sah Shaun nicht als liebeswerten und klugen Menschen, sondern sie sah nur seine Krankheit. Man konnte Shaun diese Krankheit nicht nehmen, sie gehörte zu Shaun, und sie machte Shaun zu etwas Besonderem. Etwas, was Spencers Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte, seit dem Tag an dem er ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Der Arzt war ein Individuum, das auf seine Art einen Charakter verkörperte, den man akzeptieren musste. Er durfte nicht von der Krankheit definiert werden. Und das war Leas Fehler gewesen. Sie hatte genau das getan.

„Shaun?", fragte Spencer besorgt, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Shauns Handrücken verkratzt waren. Er hatte von solchem Verhalten gelesen, dass manche Autisten sich selbst verletzten. Es war eine unbewusste Handlung, die schwierig zu kontrollieren war. Meisten ausgelöst durch Stress, Trauer, Wut oder Angst. Oder einer Kombinationen aus diesen Emotionen.

„Ist sie weg?", fragte Shaun. Er versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Im Kopf machte er seine Übungen, damit er wieder ruhiger wurde und vor allem stabiler.

„Ja, zumindest ist die Haustür zu und wenn sie sich nicht irgendwo versteckt hat, könnte man den Zustand wohl als „weg" definieren. Was war das? Oder vielmehr wer?"

„Lea ... meine Freundin ... nein ... keine Freundin ...", stammelte Shaun, er war immer noch leicht verwirrt. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder auf etwas über Spencers Schulter fokussiert, seine Körperhaltung wurde entspannter. Er bekam wieder die Kontrolle über sich.

Spencer beobachtete ihn. Er wusste, dass es Übungen gab, um die Gefühle zu kontrollieren, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass sie aus dem Ruder zu liefen. Er ging zum Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und holte eine Salbe heraus. „Komm, wir setzen uns, ich versorge deine Hände“, sagte Spencer sanft.

Erstaunlicherweise kam kein Protest. Shaun setzte sich auf die Couch. Spencer hielt seine Hand hin und bat um eine von Shauns Händen. Shaun tat es, was Spencer noch mehr beunruhigte, weil ihm klar wurde, dass Shaun wirklich aufgewühlt war.

„Also … Freundin?“ Spencer nahm jetzt wieder den Faden auf. „Du warst mit ihr zusammen? Und sie benimmt sich dir gegenüber so? Ehrlich, sei froh, dass du sie los bist, so eine Furie braucht niemand. Ich konnte jedes Wort in meinem Zimmer hören. Du hast etwas Besseres verdient."

„Wir waren nie zusammen. Sie war meine beste Freundin“, erklärte Shaun. Spencer versorgte dann Shauns Hände nacheinander mit der Salbe, die laut der Packungsbeilage gegen Prellungen, Kratzer und Schnittwunden helfen sollte. Als er fertig mit den beiden Händen war, setzte sich Spencer, nachdem er seine Hände gewaschen hatte, neben Shaun und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Erzähl mir mehr Shaun. Ich bin hier und höre dir zu. Es wird dir helfen“, ermutigte Spencer ihn sanft. Spencer war ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er wusste, dass diese Lea für Shaun einmal eine grosse, wichtige Rolle gespielt hatte. Es musste etwas geschehen sein, dass es so tragisch zu Ende gegangen war wie eben gerade.

Der Profiler beobachtete Shaun. Er musterte Shauns Verhalten und wollte ihn verstehen, aber auch beistehen als Freund, weil dieser junge Mann, seit Spencer ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, etwas in seinem eigenen Inneren berührt hatte.

Shaun atmete durch. Er hatte sich so weit beruhigt, dass er nicht mehr nervös wirkte. Seine Übungen hatten ihm geholfen, ebenso die ruhige Ausstrahlung von Spencer. Seine Hände ruhten auf seinem Schoss, sein Blick war geradeaus gerichtet. Shaun mochte Spencer. Er fühlte sich von ihm verstanden, seit sie zum ersten Mal an jenem Montagmorgen miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Kurz darauf fing Shaun an, Spencer alles zu erzählen, und das machte er ausführlich. Er konnte sich ja an alles noch sehr gut erinnern. Shaun begann an dem Moment, wo er Lea zum ersten Mal kennengelernt hatte. Er ging ins Detail, er konnte sich an alles erinnern, an Ort und Zeit. Shaun hatte bis heute nie mit jemand über Lea so ausführlich gesprochen. Nicht einmal mit Claire oder Dr. Glassman.

Shaun erzählte - angefangen ab dem Moment, als sie bei ihm zum ersten Mal geläutet hatte wegen der Batterien. Spencer hörte aufmerksam zu, erfuhr, dass Shaun wegen ihr eines Tages in einen Supermarkt musste – ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der überfallen wurde. Sie hatte in seinen einzigen Apfel gebissen, weil sie wegen ihres Vermieters in einer Stresssituation gewesen war. Und er hörte, dass Lea mit ihm einen zweitägigen Ausflug gemacht hatte, damit Shaun eine Auszeit nehmen konnte. Kurz darauf war sie nach Hershey, Pennsylvania gezogen, woraufhin sich Shaun ziemlich verlassen fühlte, weil er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Nebenbei erwähnte Shaun, dass er einige Tage mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, ihr zu folgen. Schlussendlich hatte er anders entschieden, auch weil er die Empfehlungsschreiben von Dr. Melendez und Dr. Glassman erhalten hatte. Es war gut gewesen, dass er nicht gegangen war, weil einige Monate später Lea von Hershey nach San José zurückgezogen war. Sie war vor seiner Haustür aufgetaucht und natürlich hatte Shaun ihr einen Unterschlupf gewährt. Auch wenn er sich immer noch verletzt und wütend gefühlt hatte, weil sie gegangen war. Er erzählte Spencer von dem Streit und von der dann folgenden Versöhnung. Dann erfuhr Spencer auch, wieso Shaun diese Wohnung genommen hatte: Es war wegen Lea.

Schweigsam hörte Spencer ihm weiter zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass Shaun so viel von sich preisgab und das auch noch so ausführlich. Shaun gab vor Spencer zu, dass er damals nicht geahnt hatte, dass es wohl auch eine Reaktion gewesen war, um mit Lea zusammen sein zu können, weil er in sie verliebt gewesen war.

Ihre Wohngemeinschaft funktionierte so weit gut, bis Carly Lever in Shauns Leben trat. Spencer war überrascht, dass diese Beziehung fast ein Jahr gehalten hatte. Er erfuhr auch, dass die zwei, Shaun und Carly, lange brauchten, um eine Beziehung so aufzubauen. Es war für Shaun sozusagen seine erste richtige Erfahrung gewesen, von Küssen bis hin zur Sex. Shaun sprach offen darüber, was Spencer noch mehr beeindruckte.

Carly beendete die Beziehung mit Shaun, weil sie merkte, dass dessen Herz nicht bei ihr war, sondern bei Lea. Ja, Shaun stritt nicht ab, dass er in sie wirklich verliebt gewesen war. Lea war für ihn immer so unerreichbar und unberechenbar gewesen. Weswegen er sich dann auf Carly konzentrierte in dem einen Jahr, aber zuletzt hatte die Beziehung doch nicht funktioniert. Und das nur wegen Lea.

Der Agent war von Shaun beeindruckt. Er erfuhr von ihm Dinge, die er ihm nie so zugetraut und die er nie erwartet hätte. Dieser erfuhr auch von Shauns missglücktem Versuch, Lea seine Liebe zu gestehen. Sie hatte Shaun aber wegen seines Autismus abgewiesen.

Die Geschichte beendete Shaun an dem Punkt, wo sie sich geküsst hatten, Shaun den Kuss aber nicht erwidert hatte, weil das Gefühl der Verliebtheit verschwunden war.

Interessiert hörte Spencer zu, wie Shaun die Nacht des Erdbebens schilderte und dass er mit Vera darüber gesprochen hatte. Das tiefgründige Gespräch ließ Shaun bewusst werden, dass Lea für ihn nicht die beste Lösung war.

Shaun verstummte irgendwann. Spencer musste sicher erstaunt sein, dass er ausnahmsweise sehr viel gesprochen hatte. Einmal nicht von seiner Arbeit, sondern von seinem Privatleben und das musste etwas heissen, da Shaun nie viel von seinem Liebesleben und noch weniger von seiner Vergangenheit sprach.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Spencer ihm zugehört und keinen einzigen Augenblick unterbrochen. Es war für ihn als Profiler einfach zu sehen, dass Shaun die ganze Geschichte nie wirklich verarbeitet hatte. Ein Beziehungsende war für niemanden einfach und der Schmerz über den Verlust würde auch bei Shaun noch einige Zeit vorhanden sein.

Das war für Spencer nicht unbekannt. Er hatte schon lange keine ernsthaften Beziehungen mehr gehabt. Seine Arbeit gab ihm nur wenig Zeit für so etwas und wenn es mal klappte, ging es nach einigen Monate schon wieder zu Ende, weil die Beziehung einschlief. In stillem Einvernehmen beider Seiten.

„Du kommst darüber hinweg, Shaun. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie kommt, lässt du sie einfach vor der Tür stehen", gab Spencer ihm den Rat.

„Du glaubst, sie kommt wieder?", fragte Shaun doch ein wenig unsicher. Er warf Spencer ein Blick zu.

„Frauen können unberechenbar sein und wie es sich anhört, weiss Lea nicht so wirklich, was sie nun möchte. Sie hat ganz offensichtlich ein Problem damit, dass du ein Autist bist. Was ich nicht verstehen kann, da man mit dir wirklich einfach auskommt, wenn man sich an ein paar einfache Regeln hält“, erklärte Spencer ehrlich. „vielleicht übersteigt das einfach ihren Horizont. Manche Frauen suchen einfach ein Alphamännchen, das sie wie ein dressiertes Hündchen vorzeigen können“, sprach Spencer aus ehrlicher Erfahrung.

„ich kenne diese Lea nicht, aber ich denke, sie ist mehr ein Modepüppchen und da tut sie sich eben schwer mit jemandem wie dir.“ Spencer blickte in Shauns Augen, die ihn wieder ansahen. „Shaun. Du bist ein wirklich sehr gutaussehender, junger Mann und noch dazu Arzt. Das sind schon mal sehr viele Prestigepunkte, die du erfüllst."

Shaun Wangen wurden dezent rot, als Spencer diese zwei Punkte nannte. „Danke", sagte Shaun. „Ich mag dich. Ich weiss, dass du mich nicht anlügst", sagte er.

„Ich habe keinen Grund dazu und ehrlich, ich würde dich nicht von der Bettkante schubsen. Ich bin überzeugt, du findest sicher noch die Richtige", sagte er zuversichtlich.

Shaun Wangen färbten sich weiter rot. Ihm wurden Spencers Worte bewusst. Abrupt stand er auf und nahm sein Handy an sich. Er ging Richtung seiner Zimmer, öffnete die Tür. Als er unter dem Türrahmen stand, drehte sich Shaun um und sah Richtung Spencer. „Danke für dieses Gespräch.“

Spencer drehte sich auf der Couch um, sodass er zu Shaun sehen konnte und fing seinen Blick auf. Er wusste, Shaun war noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem, was er sagen wollte. „Ich würde dich auch nicht von der Bettkante stossen", und dann war Shaun in sein Zimmer verschwunden und die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Spencer drehte sich zurück und sah nachdenklich rein. Er lächelte ein wenig über Shauns ehrliche letzte Worte. Shaun war ein Autist, damit hatte Spencer Reid überhaupt kein Problem.

Sein Problem lag eher bei ihm selbst, weil Spencer einem Job nachging, den man nicht planen konnte, er wusste nie, wie der nächste Tag sein würde. Bei gewissen Autisten war es anders, es musste eine gewisse Ordnung geben im Tagesablauf. Spencer musste ehrlich zugeben, er wusste nicht, ob es zwischen ihnen so wirklich funktionieren konnte. Nicht nur, weil er beim FBI arbeitete, sondern weil er nun mal ein Genie war, das gerne viel redete und mit detaillierten Fakten und Statistiken immer wieder auffiel. Er wusste nicht, ob Shaun das nicht eines Tages zu viel werden würde. Was ihm aber am meisten Sorgen machte, war, wenn Unsub - und die hatte auch einen Doktor Spencer Reid - auf Shaun Murphy aufmerksam wurde.

Spencer seufzte und stand dann auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken wieder zu klären. In der Küche holte er aus dem Kühlschrank noch eine Flasche Wasser und zog sich ebenfalls für die Nachtruhe in sein Zimmer zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die nicht wissen was ein Unsub ist. Hier eine kurze Erklärung:  
> https://criminalminds.fandom.com/de/wiki/Unsub

**Author's Note:**

> Neue Kapiteln sind immer für Ende Woche geplant. Die Geschichte an sich ist fertig geschrieben. Es wird hochgeladen, wenn die Beta-Verson vorhanden ist.


End file.
